Donde sea mientras este contigo
by DarkMat
Summary: Secuela de Vacaciones a Rio. Linda se quiere llevar a Blu de vuelta a Minnesota, pero este no quiere dejar a Perla ¿Que hara?, se quedara con Perla? o se ira a Minnesota. Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es la secuela de Vacaciones a Rio, actualizare en cuanto pueda, si quieren dejan reviews, opiniones, u otras cosas lo cual me ayudaria bastante :). Nos vemos en otro cap. atte: M.A.T**


	2. Chapter 1: Estare contigo

**Bueno el primer capitulo. Ojala les guste. Saludos como siempre a todos**

**Cap 1: Estare contigo**

Tulio y Linda se llevaban a Perla y a Blu en una moto mientras Fernando se iba solo en la otra moto

-Blu, me duele- dijo Perla

-Tranquila, iremos a la clinica y te curaran- dijo Blu abrazandola, Linda que iba conduciendo la moto a toda velocidad paso por una piedra haciendo que la moto saltara y Blu cayera de la moto y se diera un porrazo en el piso

-BLU- grito Perla al ver que se cayo, Blu cuando se paro se dio cuenta de que se alejaron mucho y volando se demoraria y vio una persona con dinero al aire y una tienda de skates a su lado y se le cruzo una idea

**Un minuto despues**

Blu salio de la tienda con un skate y se fue patinando y mesclaba trucos con su nueva habilidad de volar (Habilidad adquirida: skate y vuelo), Blu comenzo a divisra la moto entre la gente que pasaba

-Perla ya voy- dijo Blu acelerando su ritmo con la patineta, Blu comenzo a alcanzar la moto y siguio a su lado hasta que llegaron a la clinica

-Blu cuidado- dijo Perla al ver las pequeñas escaleras de la clinica, Blu no alcanzo a frenar y choco con las escaleras haciendo que este saliera disparado de la patineta y chocara con la muralla quedando inconciente

-Tambien habra que revisarlo- dijo Tulio tomando a Blu, llevaron a los dos a una sala de operaciones, sedaron a Perla para que se durmiera y a Blu le vendaron la cabeza y lo dejaron en el habitat artificial

Blu comenzo a despertarse

-Au.. mi cabeza- dijo Blu sobandose la cabeza

-Perla- dijo Blu recordando y volo sobre todo el habitat buscandola pero no la encontro hasta que escucho que se abrio la puerta del habitat, Blu se dirijio hasta alla y vio a Tulio trayendo a Perla, esta tenia su ala con una venda y algo para que no la forzara

-Blu, que bueno que estes despierto, Perla tiene su ala vendadda tardara unos meses en recuperarze, podrias cuidarla?- dijo Tulio y Blu acintio con la cabeza, Tulio la dejo en el nido y Blu se acosto con ella.

Perla comenzo a despertarse 4 horas despues

-Mmmm... Blu?- dijo Perla aun con los efectos del sedante

-Perla, estas bien?- dijo Blu

-Si, donde estamos?- dijo Perla mirando el nido

-Estamos en el lugar nos conocimos- dijo Blu

-Mi ala- dijo Perla mirandose el ala

-Debes reposar, sanara en unos meses- dijo Blu

-Que mal- dijo Perla

-Tranquila, sanara y seras libre de nuevo- dijo Blu

-Eso espero- dijo Perla

-Ire a comer ¿quieres algo?- dijo Blu

-Si, mmmm mangos, uvas, platanos y moras- dijo Perla

-Estas hambrienta- dijo Blu, este salio del habitat, fue a la cocina, saco una bandeja saco las frutas que Perla le pidio y se devolvio al habitat

-Bien... aqui estan- dijo Blu entrando la bandeja y Perla se paro a ver que traia

-A comer- dijo Perla comiendose las uvas, Blu se comio los platanos para probar mas frutas y Perla compartio los mangos con Blu

-Perla mira arriba- dijo Blu, Perla miro hacia arriba abriendo el pico y Blu le tiro una mora en la boca

-Blu- dijo Perla tragandose la mora

-Como lo hiciste?- dijo Perla curiosa

-Abre el pico- dijo Blu, Perla le hizo caso y Blu le lanzo una mora

-Dejame intentarlo- dijo Perla, Blu abrio el pico y Perla le lanzo una mora pero la lanzo muy fuerte y para mas le llego en el ojo

-Au!, mas despacio- dijo Blu tapandose el ojo con su ala

-Lo siento- dijo Perla

-No importa, intentalo denuevo- dijo Blu, Perla tomo otra mora y la tiro depacio acertandole en la boca a Blu

-Lo logre- dijo Perla, ambos siguieron lanzandose las moras hasta que se acabaron

-Estuvo delicioso-dijo Perla lamiendose el pico

-Si- dijo Blu mirando a Perla

-Tengo algo en el pico?- dijo Perla ya que Blu la estaba observando, Blu comenzo a acercarse a Perla y esta se puso nerviosa

-Perla yo...- dijo Blu, y Blu acerco a Perla con su ala

-Blu que haces?- dijo Perla nerviosa y roja de rubor, Blu la beso, Perla estaba sorprendida pero comenzo a devolverle el beso y con su ala buena acerco mas a Blu profundisando mas el beso, caundo se separaron por falta de oxigino los dos se miraron a los ojos

-Blu, besas increible- dijo Perla

-Tu tambien- dijo Blu

-Que quieres hacer ahora?- dijo Perla insinuando algo

-Mmmm...- estaba pensando Blu, pero se escucho una voz extraña

-Perla?-se escucho afuera, Perla reconocio la voz

-Quien sera?- dijo Blu

-Blu no salgas- dijo Perla, pero Blu salio y se fue al prigen de la voz, vio un guacamayo Azul con Amarillo

-Hola- dijo Blu amistosamente

-Hola, has visto a Perla?- dijo el ave

-Si, sigueme- dijo Blu y lo llevo hasta el nido

-Perla mi amor, estas bien- dijo el ave y abrazo a Perla, Blu al escucharlo quedo en shock

-Andres, sueltame- dijo Perla apartando a Andres este estaba confundido

-Perla, ¿que esta pasando?- dijo Blu

-Blu el Andres mi "ex"- dijo Perla

-Ex? pero si nosotros somos novios- dijo Andres

-Bueno, estoy terminando contigo- dijo Perla, Andres se empezo a enojar penso que Perla lo cambiaba por Blu

-Me dejas por este?!- dijo Andres señalando a Blu

-Yo...ehhh- dijo Perla nerviosa, Andres estaba en lo cierto

-Perla eso es verdad?- dijo Blu ruborizado

-Si- dijo Perla, esta se acerco a Blu y le susurro para que Andres no la esuchara

-Sigueme la corriente, no quiero estar con el-le susurro Perla a Blu

-Si ella y yo comenzamos a salir hace poco- dijo Blu

-Y por lo que veo la lastimaste- dijo Andres refiriendose a la ala vendada de Perla

-No, el me salvo- dijo Perla

-Bueno ya te puedes ir, Blu y yo estabamos ocupados- dijo Perla

-Bien- dijo Andres enojado y se fue

-Y ¿por que lo querias dejar?- dijo Blu

-Me fue infiel- dijo Perla

-Si?- dijo Blu

-Si, fue en ese lugar- dijo Perla señalando una ventana en la muralla donde se veia muchas computadoras y camaras

-Se acosto con 2 hembras en muy hijo de...- dijo Perla pero Blu le tapo la boca con el ala

-No te preocupes, ya no te molestara- dijo Blu

-Blu- dijo Perla y se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo pero le comenzo a doler el ala porque la forzo

-Perla, estas bien?- dijo Blu

-Si... ay...me duele mucho- dijo Perla adolorida

-Mejor descansemos- dijo Blu

-Esta... bien- dijo Perla tratando de aguantar el dolor, Blu se acosto y Perla se metio entre sus alas, Blu no se puso nervioso ya se estaba acostumbrando

-Buenas noches Blu- dijo Perla y le dio un beso de buenas noches, pero este duro mas que el que le dio anteriormente y se durmio

-Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu y apoyo su cabeza cerca de la de Perla

**Mientras en la sala de monitoreo**

-Linda no lo hagas porfavor- dijo Tulio

-CALLATE, BLU ES MIO Y SI QUIERO PUEDO LLEVARMELO-dijo Linda enojada

-Pero, piensa en Perla- dijo Tulio mostrandole una camara que grababa a Blu y Perla durmiendo

-No me interesa ella, no quiero que Blu vuelva a ser secuestrado, me lo llevare mañana- dijo Linda

-Pero.. Linda- dijo Tulio pero Linda se fue dando un portaso

-Oh cielos- dijo Tulio apenado

**Fic cap.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y quiero decir unas palabras : Hola! XD, bueno la idea del skate se me ocurrio por face y me la querian quitar, naaaa. Bueno nos vemos pronto de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el otro cap XD. Bye M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Qué es lo que hare?

**Bueno nuevo cap. ojala les guste ya que lo escribi algo apurado e improvisando algunas partes que se me olvidaron ya que como dije en "Vacaciones a Rio" se me perdio :(**

**Cap 2: ¿Que es lo que hare?**

Blu estaba despeertando y vio que Perla aun dormia el sol ya habia salido

-Perla despierta- dijo Blu, esta no desperto y en su lugar esta hizo unos sonidos como "no molestes" y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a Blu

-Perla, vamos, despierta linda- dijo Blu, Perla no despertaba, Blu se rindio y la dejo dormir y se fue a bañar y cuando regreso vio que Perla seguia dumiendo

-Vaya si que es floja- dijo Blu, Blu se acerco a ella y vio que esta estaba con una gran sonrisa

-Blu...- dijo Perla en tono dulce mientras dormia, Blu se ruborizo

**P.B-Esta soñando conmigo?-FIN P.B**

Blu salio del nido y decidio dar un paseo pero escucho unas voces familiares

-Chicos?- dijo Blu viendo a Nico y Pedro entrando por un ducto de ventilacion maltratado

-Hola Blu, y Perla?- dijo Nico

-Esta durmiendo- dijo Blu

-Ahhhh asi que anoche se divirtieron?- dijo Pedro picaronamente

-No, no ,no y no, no lo se esta muy cansada- dij oBlu rojo de verguenza

-Y Rafael?- dijo Blu

-Esta tratando de entrar- dijo Nico, cerca de ahi se vio que un ducto de ventilacion de arriba se cayo y aparecio Rafael

-Bien ya estoy aqui- dijo Rafael

-Como nos encontraron?-dijo Blu

-Nos dijo un sujeto que estaba triste cerca de aqui- dijo Pedro

-Ohhh ya veo- dijo Blu

-Y como salieron de avion?- dijo Nico, y la respuesta aparecio frente a sus ojos Blu comenzo a volar dejandolos a todos con el pico en el piso

-WOW como lo lograste?- dijo Pedro asombrado

-Emmmmm...- dijo Blu sonrojandose

-Te beso?- dijeron los 3 asombrados

-Si- dijo Blu con nerviosismo

-Vaya asi se hace y ahora son novios no?- dijo Rafael

-No- dijo Blu

-No se lo has propuesto?- dijo Rafael

-No, se lo propondre mañana- dijo Blu con felicidad

-Blu dejame darte unos consejos- dijo Rafael dijo señalandole que lo siga

-OK- dijo Blu avanzando

**Luego de un rato**

-Bien, cuando despierte mandale nuestros saludos- dijo Rafael

-Ya se van?- dijo Blu

-Si, vendremos mañana quiza- dijo Rafael largandose con Nico y Pedro

-Esta bien- dijo Blu, los 3 se fueron y pusieron denuevo la reja del ducto de ventilacion

Blu se fue de vuelta al nido y Perla seguia durmiendo, este se acerco a ella

-Perla despierta- dijo Blu suavemente pero Perla no desperto, Blu la movio un poco y Perla lo empujo con su ala buena

-Mmmm no molestes- dijo Perla

-Amor despierta-dijo Blu tiernamente

-Como?- dijo Perla despertandose pero sin levantarse

-Amor-dijo Blu

-Eres muy dulce Blu- dijo Perla abrazandolo y besandolo

-Gracias Perla, si que dormiste hoy- dijo Blu

-Si, unos minutitos mas- dijo Perla volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-No, Perla ya despierta- dijo Blu sacudiendola

-Solo, si me das algo que yo quiero- dijo Perla mirandolo seductoramente, Blu se puso nervioso

-Y q-que es?..- dijo Blu nervioso, Perla comenzo a lamer su pico y Blu capto que queria que la besara (N.A: Se lo dijo Rafael, y esto lo usaron otros escritores, no se me ocurria mucho :/), Blu se acerco nervioso y Perla con su ala buena rodeo el cuello de Blu, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se iban acercando y se besaron (Ahora si no arruino momentos) Perla atrajo mas a Blu profundisando mas el beso, Blu se dio la vuelta, ahora Perla esta arriba suyo ya que podia lastimarle el ala con su peso y comenzo a rodearla con sus alas

-Fue increible- dijo Blu con la mirada perdida

-Quieres otro?-propuso Perla

-Si..- dijo Blu y Perla inmediatamente lo volvio a besar, Blu comenso a sentir que algo estaba entrando a su pico era la lengua de Perla, Blu le permitio acceso y Blu tambien utilizo la suya pero con algo de torpeza, cuando se separaron por oxigeno se miraron a los ojos

-No eres muy bueno con los de lenguita- dijo Perla

-No- dijo Blu algo frustrado

-No te preocupes, ya aprenderas- dijo Perla dandole animos

-Y que te gustaria hacer?- dijo Blu

-Mmmmm... no lo se que quieres hacer tu?- dijo Perla con tono seductor

-Mmmm... no lo se, te gustaria jugar un juego?-dijo Blu nervioso por el tono de Perla

-Que juego?..-dijo Perla insinuando algo

-Mmmm... las escondidas?-dijo Blu, Perla se deciluciono

-Bien, pero tu cuentas- dijo Perla

-Esta bien- dijo Blu

-Me ayudas a bajar?-dijo Perla, ya que no sabia bajar del arbol y menos por los palitos

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu, este tomo a Perla de los hombros con sus patas y bajo a Perla volando

-Listo ahora cuenta ahi-dijo Perla señalando el tronco de arbol

-Ok-dijo Blu, este se puso a contar mientras Perla se escondia en unos arbustos lejanos

-48, 49, 50, Bien ya voy -dijo Blu buscando a Perla, Perla logro escucharlo y se preparo

**P.B- Donde estara?-Fin P.B**

Blu comenzo a buscar a Perla por todos lados pero no la encontraba, Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu estaba cerca de ella y se preparo, cuando Blu se dio la vuelta ella se cambio de escondite acercandose cada vez mas al arbol

-Perla donde estas?-dijo Blu mirando hacia todos lados, Perla lanzo una piedra lejos haciendo que cayera en unos arbustos y llamara la atencion de Blu

-Ahi esta-dijo Blu yendose a la tramapa de Perla, Perla se fue al arbol y se escucho un grito de Blu, Perla se fue hacia donde fue Blu muerta de la risa, lo encontro en una red hecha de hojas

-Perla, no es gracioso-dijo Blu tratando de liberarse

-Gane el juego-dijo Perla

-Si, ahora ayudame a bajarme-dijo Blu

-Mmmm... y que me daras a cambio?-dijo Perla

-Ehhh... no se que quieres que te de si cuidandote te estoy dando todo-dijo Blu

-Mmmm... me llevas a una cita-dijo Perla

-Una cita?-dijo Blu confundido

-Si-dijo Perla

-Esta bien, ahora ayudame a bajar-dijo Blu tratando de soltarse pero no podia, Perla se acerco a una liana que habia cerca y la iba a desamarrar

-Perla espera-dijo Blu viendo que la liana lo sostenia a el en el aire si la soltaba se daria un porrazo en el piso

-Si sueltas eso caere muy fuerte-dijo Blu, Perla lo miro maliciosamente y comenzo a acercar su garra a la liana

-Si no me llevas a donde yo quiera, te dejare caer-dijo Perla acercando cada vez mas su garra

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Blu, Perla alejo su garra y comenzo a desatar la liana y sujetarla con fuerza para que Blu no cayera y comenzo a avanzar para que la trampa bajara y cuando Blu logro salir se dirijio a Perla

-Bien, y.. adonde quieres ir?-dijo Blu

-Quiero ir a ese campo de flores que vimos cuando ibamos en el camion-dijo Perla

-Esta bien, pero como saldremos sin que nos vean-dijo Blu

-Sigueme-dijo Perla corriendo, Blu la siguio volando y Perla lo llevo a la rejilla de ventilacion maltratada

-Por aqui-dijo Perla

-Como lo abriremos?-dijo Perla

-Dejame pensarlo-dijo Blu

-Yo trate de escapar una vez por aqui y no pude esta cosa es muy dura-dijo Perla

-Ya se me ocurrio algo-dijo Blu alejandose y volvio con una piedra grande y dura

-Con esto bastara-dijo Blu y lanzo la piedra rompiendo todas las rejillas haciendo un gran hueco

-Bien, vamos-dijo Perla entrando al ducto de ventilacion, Blu la seguia de cerca, ambos siguieron avanzando hasta que lograron salir por un ducto pero vieron que estaba muy alto

-Blu, me llevas?-dijo Perla poniendose de espalda a Blu

-OK-dijo Blu tomando con sus patas a Perla y llevandosela volando

-Mira ahi esta-dijo Perla apuntando al campo florido que se veia a lo lejos

-Bien, vamos para alla-dijo Blu tomando rumbo al campo de flores

Cuando llegaron Blu dejo a Perla suavemente entre las flores

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Perla mirando las flores a su alrededor, Blu tomo unas flores color violeta con varios petalos y se lo escondio en la espalda

-Perla-dijo Blu

-Si?-dijo Perla feliz, Blu le mostro las flores y se las paso

-Gracias Blu-dijo Perla esta olio las flores y de ellas salio una abeja que asusto a Perla y Blu se hecho a reir le haba gastado una broma a Perla

-Blu!-dijo Perla enojada mientras corria de la abeja que la perseguia con su aguijon, cuando la abeja dejo de perseguir a Perla esta se acerco a Blu

-Blu, eres malo-dijo Perla

-Solo fue una broma-dijo Blu riendose

-Te tengo un regalo-dijo Perla romanticamente

-Que es?-dijo Blu curioso

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Perla, Blu los cerro y Perla le dio un besito y Blu los abrio

-Bueno he tenido mejores-dijo Blu, Perla se tumbo con el y lo beso apasionadamente

-Mmmm... si esta mejor-dijo Blu y Perla lo volvio a besar y fue de lenguita XD

-Eso estuvo fantastico-dijo Blu

-Estas mejorando-dijo Perla

-Que quieres hacer ahora?-dijo Blu

-Que te parece si nos divertimos un rato-dijo Perla posandoze arriba de Blu

-Que?-dijo Blu atonito y rapidamente se paro

-Blu lo siento-dijo Perla arrepentida

-No te preocupes, como me pides eso?-dijo Blu ruborizado

-Lo siento me deje llevar-dijo Perla triste, Blu la abrazo

-No te sientas mal, pero no creo que estemos listos para eso-dijo Blu tiernamente

-Esta bien-dijo Perla correspondiendole el abrazo

**P.B-No me lo creo Perla queria aparearse conmigo, pero no estoy listo para ser padre-FIN P.B**

Blu y Perla siguieron hablando menos de lo ocurrido ya que les incomodaba y cuando ya se hizo de noche se quedaron una rato viendo las estrellas y luego blu llevo a Perla a la clinica

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu dandole un beso de buenas noches y Perla se lo devolvio

-Buenas noches Blu-dijo Perla y se recosto en Blu y este la abrazo, cuando ya se durmieron entro Linda sin hacer ruido y se acerco al nido y vio a los dos guacamayos durmiendo juntos ambos con unas sonrisas y Linda se sintio apenada

**P.L- Lo siento Blu, pero no quiero que te vuelva a suceder algo y Perla ojala encuentres a alguien mas-FIN P.L**

Linda tomo a Blu cuidadosamente y se lo llevo, Linda salio del habitat con Blu en sus manos y lo metio a una jaula y se lo llevo a un hotel, Blu en un movimiento que hizo Linda por la calle se desperto

-Donde estoy? Perla!-dijo Blu parandose de inmediato y vio que estaba en una jaula y Linda se lo llevaba

-Linda a donde me llevas?-dijo Blu, pero ella solo entendio graznidos

-Lo siento Blu, pero nos vamos de vuelta a Minnesota, en 2 dias nos iremos-dijo Linda, Blu quedo en shock, no volveria a ver a Perla, cuando entraron a la habitacion de Linda esta abrio la jaula y Blu salio volando buscando una salida

-Blu quedate quieto-dijo Linda, Blu no se dejaba de volar por toda la habitacion

-Linda dejame ir-dijo Blu parandose en la mesa pero Linda solo entendia graznidos

-Blu yo... lo siento tanto, pero es lo mejor-dijo Linda mientras le caian lagrimas

-Vamonos a dormir-dijo Linda llendose a su habitacion mientras Blu se acosto en el sillon y lloraba

-Perla lo siento-dijo Blu entre llantos

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy ojala les haya gustado actualizare lo mas pronto posible dejen un review si quieren y tambien su opinion o criticas. Saludos a BW2000, Dayku, PBB, FGM, German, Kazoo, B-I y ZA. Bye M.A.T :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Estaremos juntos

**Bueno aqui otro cap. disfruten ^_^**

**Cap 3: Estaremos juntos**

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu despertaba y vio que eran las 7:14 am no desperto a Linda ya que aun se sentia algo malo hacia ella, Blu se comio su desayuno (cereales), cosa que el mismo tuvo que prepararse y Linda aparecio en la cocina

-Buenos dias Blu-dijo Linda, Blu no le presto ni la mas minima atencion

-Blu escuchame, enserio lo lamento-dijo Linda, Blu velteo su cara para mirarla

-Yo creo que devolvernos a Minnesota sera lo mejor, es mas seguro-dijo Linda

**P.B-Pero igual no hara falta el ladron que se meta y me secuestre denuevo-FIN P.B**

**-**Nos iremos mañana, hay que empacar todo-dijo Linda tomando su desayuno y largandose de la cocina,

Blu miro su cereal y vio que los cereales formaban la cara de Perla

-Perla te extraño-dijo Blu y una lagrima cayo en el plato

**Mientras con Perla**

Ella estaba despertando pero no vio a Blu

-Blu?-dijo Perla mirando hacia afuera, nadie respondio

-Blu donde estas? no es gracioso-dijo Perla intentando bajar por los palitos y se encontro con Tulio que le traia unas frutas

-Perla lo lamento-dijo Tulio con la cabeza abajo, Perla estaba confundida

-Blu se ha ido-dijo Tulio dejandole el plato en el nido, Perla se subio al nido para hablar con Tulio

-A donde?-dijo Perla, pero Tulio solo escucho graznidos pero sabia a lo que se referia

-Linda se lo llevara de vuelta a Minnesota, no volveran-dijo Tulio, Perla comenzo a llorar y se adentro en el nido

-Perla, lo lamento..-dijo Tulio pero Perla le lanzo las frutas que Tulio le dejo en la cara junto con el plato

-Te entiendo, me voy-dijo Tulio limpiandose la cara y saliendo del habitat

-BLU, PORQUE?!-deia Perla mientras lloraba

-Porque te tenias que ir sin despedirte, maldito infeliz-dijo Perla, Perla comenzo a recordar a Blu, sus ojos cafes, su olor, el calor que le daba cuando dormia con ella o la abrazaba, las palabras que le decia sus besos

-Blu vuelve, porfavor-dijo Perla llorando

**Mientras con Blu**

Este estaba mirando al cielo y todo le recordaba a Perla las nubes con su forma, las aves que pasaban volando juntas, TODO, hasta la cascara de platano de la esquina que hizo que un persona se resbalara y le recordo cuando pelearon contra los monos

-Perla, espero que estes bien, ojala encuentres a alguien que te ame y cuide-dijo Blu triste, Blu se encerro en su jaula y se durmio pensando en Perla mientras Perla seguia llorando, esta se subio a lo mas alto del arbol y se lanzo, se queria suicidar, cuando llego la noche Blu se desperto tuvo un mal presentimiento era sobre Perla, Blu vio la ventana y estaba algo abierta, salio de su jaula y se escapo rumbo a la clinica, se metio por el ducto de ventilacion pero cuando llego al ducto de el habitat este habia sido reparado

-Rayos-dijo Blu, este se devolvio y busco otra forma de entrar y la encontro fue or donde salieron Rafael, Nico y Pedro la vez que vinieron, Blu saco cuidadosamente la rejilla y fue al nido, cuando entro vio a Perla llena de arañazos y heridas sangrantes

-Perla-dijo Blu preocupado dirijiendose a ella, esta se volteo impresionada al escuchar la voz de Blu

-Blu-dijo Perla feliz, Perla abrazo a Blu y este hizo lo mismo, pero hubo un momento en que Perla solto a Blu y lo golpeo fuertemente

-AU... Perla porque me pegas?-dijo Blu adolorido

-Como te atreves a dejarme sola?-dijo Perla y comenzo a estrangularlo

-Perla... lo... lamento-dijo Blu mientras Perla lo estrangulaba

-Y entonces porque no me dijiste? ni siquiera te despedista NADA!-dijo Perla furiosa

-Porque yo no lo sabia, y ahora vine a despedirme-dijo Blu triste

-Blu yo quiero ir contigo-dijo Perla

-Que?-dijo Blu atonito

-Si, lo oiste bien quiero ir contigo a Minn... Minn.. ese lugar-dijo Perla

-Pero, si Linda te ve... nose que hara-dijo Blu

-Me importa un cuerno esa tal Linda, yo quiero estar contigo-dijo Perla

-Lo siento, Perla-dijo Blu dandole la espalda a Perla tomando rumbo a la salida

-Adios, me voy-dijo Blu con un tono triste

-Blu no porfavor, quedate-dijo Perla mientras le caian lagrimas

-Lo siento no puedo hacerlo-dijo Blu sin mirar a Perla

-Blu, porfavor..-dijo Perla llorando, Blu se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Perla y tomo su rostro con sus alas y la beso, Perla le devolvio el beso mientras le caian lagrimas cuando termin el beso Perla miro a Blu con tristeza

-Blu dejame ir contigo... si no estoy contigo yo... me muero-dijo Perla

-Perla, no lo se-dijo Blu

-Blu, porfavor dejame ir contigo-dijo Perla llorando y abrazando a Blu, Blu tenia una gran tristeza no queria dejar a Perlay comenzo a pensar en lo que le suplicaba, que ella fuera con el a Minnesota

-Esta bien, te llevare, estaremos juntos-dijo Blu, Perla se lleno de felicidad

-Blu-dijo Perla feliz y lo beso

-Pero debemos irnos ya, nos vamos mañana y hasta que no lleguemos a Minnesota debes estar escondida, cuando estemos en Minnesota Linda no podra hacer nada para separarnos-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla, Blu se llevo a Perla al hotel, cerro la ventana, saco una manta calentita y la dejo en su jaula

-Bien, debes dormir-dijo Blu ya que Perla tenia cara de cansada

-Tu no dormiras?-dijo Perla

-Si, pero dormire en el sillon-dijo Blu

-Pero, duerme conmigo-dijo Perla

-No, debes descansar, yo me quedare despierto un rato-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla algo triste, Blu vio que Perla estaba algo triste y Blu dio un suspiro y fue a la jaula y se acosto con ella abrazandola

-Mejor?-dijo Blu

-Mucho mejor-dijo Perla recostandose en Blu

-Buenas noches Blu-dijo Perla dandole su besito de buenas noches

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu besandole la frente a Perla y durmiendose junto a ella tapandose con la manta

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu estaba despertando y escucho la alarma de Linda y rapidamente tapo a Perla completamente con la manta

-Blu..que haces?-dijo Perla despertandose

-Shhh... o Linda nos descubrira-susurro Blu

Perla se quedo callada y Linda aparecio en el living con el desayuno de Blu y el suyo

-Buenos dias Blu-dijo Linda, Blu le contesto con unos graznidos felices

-Vaya veo que ya te has calmado-dijo Linda, Blu acintio con la cabeza

-Bueno ire a terminar de empacar, cuando termine nos vamos-dijo Linda, cuando se fue Blu llevo su plato a la jaula

-Traje el desayuno-dijo Blu, Perla salio de la manta

-Que es esta cosa?-dijo Perla con un gesto de asco al ver los cereales

-Son cereales, son ricos-dijo Blu metiendo su pico al plato y cuando saco su pico estaba lleno de leche

-A ver dejame probarlo-dijo Perla esta metio su pico al plato y comenzo a comer

-Vaya esta delicioso-dijo Perla limpiandose el pico que lo tenia con leche

Ambos iban a comer del plato pero se dieron un cabezazo

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos riendose un poco

Perla se puso al lado de Blu y comenzaron a comer juntos, se rozaban los picos o la lengua cuando el cereal comenzaba a acabarse lo cual los ponia muy nerviosos

-Bueno, estaba delicioso-dijo Perla

-Si, ahora escondete, porque ya nos vamos-dijo Blu, Perla se escondio y Blu fue a dejar el plato a la cocina

-LISTO BLU NOS VAMOS-Grito Linda, Blu entro en la jaula y llego el botones (la persona que ayuda a los huespedes y despues te pide propina) y se llevo todo lo de Linda y Blu a la entrada del hotel y subio todas las cosas a el auto de la clinica de aves, Tulio la fue a buscar y luego fue a dejarlos al aeropuerto

-Bien Blu toma para que no te marees-dijo Linda dandole una medicina para dormir a Blu, este la recibio trago un poco y lo demas se lo paso a Perla a escondidas (que asco)

-Linda, debo decirte que Perla ha estado muy triste-dijo Tulio

-No me importa, mi vuelo ya va a salir, adios Tulio-dijo Linda tomando sus cosas y largandose y Tulio que con una gran tristeza

-Bien ahora...-dijo Blu pero se quedo dormido y Perla se preocupo

-Blu..-dijo Perla y cayo dormida, Linda subio las cosas al avion y se sento en una de las sillas y comenzo el viaje a Minnesota

**Fin cap.**

**Bueno no se si fue algo corto, si quieren dejen un review su opinion y/o criticas actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Saludos. Bye MA.T**


	5. Chapter 4: Somos mascotas

**Bueno e aqui otro cap. ojala les guste el prox esta en creacion por asi decirlo**

**Cap 4: Somos mascotas**

**Luego de muchas horas**

Blu estaba desperetando y vio que Perla estaba dormida y temblando

-Ya llegamos-dijo Blu, a el no le afectaba el frio ya que estaba acostumbrado, tapo a Perla con la manta calentita y esta dejo de temblar

-Decenderemos en 10 minutos-dijo la voz del avion

-Blu...-dijo Perla despertandose

-Perla?-dijo Blu acercandose

-Ya llegamos-dijo Perla mirando afuera de la jaula pero vio que seguina en el avion

-No, llegaremos en 10 minutos, por mientras duerme-dijo Blu, este tapo mas a Perla hasta el cuello y esta se volvio a dormir, Blu comenzo a charlar con las demas aves que estaban ahi, se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de las que estaban eran las que estaban en el avion

-Oye tu fuiste el que nos salvo con tu novia-dijo un loro

-Si, pero ella no es mi novia-dijo Blu ruborizado

-Si claro-dijo el loro con sarcasmo

-Por que todos nos dicen eso?-dijo Blu algo enfadado

-Mmmm no lo se, es que parecen pareja-dijo el loro

-Creo que tendre que acostumbrarme-dijo Blu dando un suspiro

-Y se mudan a Minnesota?-dijo el loro

-De hecho, yo vivo aqui-dijo Blu

-Y ella?-dijo el loro

-Ella quizo venir conmigo, no queria estar sola-dijo Blu mirando a Perla que dormia

-Ya veo, nosotros tambien somo de Minnesota, pero fuimos a Rio por que mi dueño trabaja en bienes raices, y tenia que ir a encargarse de unas casas-dijo el loro

-Y como le fue?-dijo Blu

-Pues bastante bien, hasta que me secuestraron y el paso varias semanas buscandome-dijo el loro

-Se preocupa mucho por ti-dijo Blu

-Si, somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho-dijo el loro

-Vaya ya estamos llegando-dijo un papagallo que estaba ahi cerca, Blu vio por una ventana y ya se veia la pista de aterrizaje. Cuando aterrizaron entro un hombre y bajo todas las jaulas y las dejo en un carrito de carga, luego los dejaron en fila y cada dueño recojio su jaula

**Cuando los recogieron**

Linda se llevaba la jaula de Blu y este estaba dormido con Perla, se subieron a un taxi y se fueron a casa, cuando llegaron a la libreria Linda dejo sus maletas en una mesa y la jaula de Blu en la ventana donde habia chocado Tulio

-Perla, ya llegamos-dijo Blu moviendo un poco a Perla, esta no queria despertarse

-Bueno, si quieres no despiertas-dijo Blu saliendo de la jaula

-Hogar dulce hogar, no Blu?-dijo Linda, Blu acintio, Linda tomo la jaula de Blu y esta abrio una puerta con muchas cosas

-Bueno mejor la guardamos- dijo Linda refiriendose a la jaula, Linda tiro la jaula en la habitacion y se escucho un quejido, Blu se preocupo por Perla y Linda fue a ver que fue el ruido, no era de una persona era de un animal, Linda tomo la jaula y vio a Perla

-Perla?!-dijo Linda sorprendida y luego volteo a ver a Blu

-Blu, tu la trajiste?!-dijo Linda impresionada, Blu acintio con la cabeza, Linda dejo la jaula en la ventana y Blu reviso a Perla

-Perla estas bien?-dijo Blu revisando a Perla

-SI, es solo mi ala-dijo Perla adolorida

-Trata de aguantar-dijo Blu, este volteo y vio que Linda estaba hablando por telefono

-Hola?-dijo Linda

-Hola, Linda-dijo alguien por telefono la voz era de Tulio

-Linda, Perla no esta, creemos que se haya escapado o suicidado-dijo Tulio

-No, nada de eso, Blu la trajo con el, esta aqui en Minnesota-dijo Linda

-Que?!-dijo Tulio con voz asombrada

-Si, se la trajo escondida, yo no me di cuenta-dijo Linda

-Necesitos que la revises y verifiques que su ala este bien-dijo Tulio, Linda se acerco a Perla, Blu creyo por una extraña razon que Linda le haria algo malo y al momento que Linda yoco a Perla Blu le dio un picotazo en la mano

-BLU!-dijo Linda sorprendida y enojada, Blu rodeo a Perla con sus alas y dio un graznido diciendo " no le hagas nada"

-Bl no me deja acercarme-dijo Linda tomando el telefono

-Trata de convencerlo, yo me voy tengo que atender a otras aves, te dejo a Perla, tienes que cambiarle sus vendas cada semana o dia depende de su estado-dijo Tulio y colgo

-Tulio espera-dijo inda, pero ya corto

-Bien, Blu necesito revisar a Perla, no le hare nada lo prometo-dijo Linda, Blu miro a Perla y esta hizo lo mismo

-Blu no confio en ella-dijo Perla asustada

-Tranquila, yo estare contigo-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, Perla se acerco a Linda y esta etiro su mano para que Perla se subiera y Blu se pozo en el hombro de Linda

-Bien, vamos a revisarte el ala-dijo Linda, Perla acintio con la cabeza

-Blu necesito mi celular para hablar con Tulio-dijo Linda, Blu inmediatamente fue a la habitacion de Linda y tomo su celular y se lo llevo

-Bien, todo listo-dijo Linda, esta se llevo a Perla al baño abrio un cajon y saco unas vendas mientras Blu buscaba en los contactos de Linda a Tulio

-Hola?-se ecucho por el altavoz del celular

-Tulio, estoy revisando a Perla, ¿que hago?-dijo Linda sacandole las vendas a Perla

-Bien necesito que palpes despacio su ala y me avisas si notaste algo raro-dijo Tulio, Linda palpo un poco el ala de Perla esta chillaba de dolor y Linda noto que sus huesos no estaban unidos

-No tiene los huesos unidos aun, y le duele mucho-dijo Linda

-Ya veo, necesito que le pongas suavemente las vendas y que tambien le pongas algo para asegurarse que no la mueva para que su sanacion sea mejor-dijo Tulio y colgo

Linda saco unas vendas y Blu abrazo a Perla para que esta se calmara, Linda comenzo a ponerle las vendas suavemente, cuando ya acabo le puso algo para que no moviera su ala (no me acuerdo como se llama XD)y dejo a Blu con Perla mientras ella iba a preparar la cena

-Te sientes mejor?-dijo Blu

-Si, pero me duele mucho-dijo Perla

-Descuida, sanara-dijo Blu

-No, no lo hara no volvere a volar nunca-dijo Perla mientras le caian lagrimas y Blu la abrazo

-No digas eso, volveras a volar y yo estare contigo-dijo Blu

-Gracias Blu-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

-¿Te gustaria aprender a ser "mascota"?-dijo Blu

-Supongo que tendre que aprender, ya que ahora viviremos con humanos-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu, este se llevo a Perla al living y trajo un portatil y lo encendio

-¿Que es esa cosa?-dijo Perla confundida al ver el portatil

-Se llama portatil, sirve para diferentes cosas-dijo Blu, este puso la contraseña y luego de esperar puso google chrome (internet explorer es muy lento XD)

-Wow tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso-dijo Perla asombrada al ver todo lo que hacia Blu

-Si, pero empezemos de a poco-dijo Blu, este puso unos monitos infantiles que ayudaban con el aprendizaje

-Bueno esto... uso Linda para enseñarme-dijo Blu nervioso, Perla estallo en risas

-Jajajaja Blu jajajaja hablas enserio? jajajaja-dijo Perla sin dejar de reirse

-No te burles-dijo Blu avergonzado

-Esta bien-dijo Perla dando unas ultimas risas

-Bueno primero aprenderas las letras vocales y el abecedario-dijo Blu y Perla lo miro con cara de no entender

-Blu, yo no hablo CHINO-dijo Perla

-Mira aprenderas esto-dijo Blu mostrandole las letras vocales

-Ahhhh ok-dijo Perla, Blu cuando acabo de enseñarselas le hizo un tes a Perla

-Bien cuales son las letras vocales-dijo Blu

-A, e , i, o...u?-dijo Perla

-La vaca eres tu-dijo Blu y se rio, Perla no entendio nada

-Que?-dijo Perla confundida

-Cuando uno dice las letras vocales, para hacerse ek gracioso uno dice la vaca eres tu-dijo Blu

-Esta bien?-dijo Perla

-Bueno ahora con el abecedario-dijo Blu, Blu cambio las actividades y le enseño el abecedario a Perla, siguieron hasta que Linda los llamo

-El almuerzo esta listo-dijo Linda desde la cocina

-Bien, vamos a comer, a demas te falta muy poco-dijo Blu

-Si, ahora vamos a comer-dijo Perla, Blu se la llevo a la cocina y Linda le paso su almuerzo, sopa con fideos para cada uno

-Vaya delicioso-dijo Blu

-¿Que, es esto?-dijo Perla mirando el plato

-Es sopa con fideos, pero toma con cuidado que esta caliente-dijo Blu, Perla tomo un poco de la sopa y se quemo la lengua

-Ahh esta super caliente-dijo Perla quejandose

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, mejor soplala para que se enfrie un poco-dijo Blu, Perla soplo muchas veces el plato y luego tomo un sorbo

-Tienes razon ya no esta tan caliente-dijo Perla tomando mas sopa, cuando ya acabaron Perla se acerco a Blu

-Me sigues enseñando?-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, ambos iban a partir pero Linda los detuvo

-Blu, espera-dijo Linda Blu volteo y Linda le metio una cuchara con vitaminas en la boca, Blu al tragarlo se asqueo

-Guaj!-se quejo Blu

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Perla

-Blu, ahora debes tomarte estas vitaminas, ordenes del veterinario-dijo Linda

-Maldito veterinario-dijo Blu asquedado

-Hay no seas tan cobarde, apuesto a que no saben mal-dijo Perla

-Asi? pruebalas-dijo Blu, Perla le grazno y Linda se volteo, Perla abrio su boca indicando que queria vitaminas y Linda le dio cuando Perla la probo su cara se arrugo como la de una vieja por el sabor amargo

-Te lo dije-dijo Blu riendose por la cara de Perla

-Sabe horrible-dijo Perla

-Bien, vamos a seguir-dijo Blu, este se llevo a Perla y Blu siguio enseñandole el abecedario, cuando terminaron llegaron visitas, Linda abrio la puerta y entro Angela con Cecilia

-Angela que gusto verte-dijo Linda

-Perla espera un poco-dijo Blu y fue a la entrada y se encontro con Cecilia

-Cecilia?-dijo Blu, Cecilia se sorprendio al ver a Blu

-Blu, ya no estas con esa salvaje?-dijo Cecilia

-De hecho..-dijo Blu

-BLU VEN MIRA ESTO!-grito Perla, Cecilia reconocio la voz y se le cayo el pico y se lleno de rabia

-Blu no me digas que ella..-dijo Cecilia

-Asi es vino conmigo-dijo Blu

-Blu-dijo Perla apareciendo a su lado

-Si?-dijo Blu

-Queria que me enseñaras mas y que hace ella aqui?-dijo Perla mirando a Cecilia

-Mejor acostumbrate, ya que mi dueña y yo venimos a menudo-dijo Cecilia

-Bueno Perla mejor vamos a... enseñarte mas-dijo Blu llevandose a Perla al living y Cecilia los siguio

-Se te ofrece algo?-dijo Perla molesta al ver a Cecilia junto a Blu

-Vine a ver que hacen-dijo Cecilia

-Bien, Perla haz click ahi-dijo Blu señalando un icono que aparecian letras

-Que es click?-dijo Perla, Blu tomo el mouse del portatil y lo movio con direccion al icono u presiono el lado izquierdo del mouse

-Eso es click-dijo Blu, cuando se abrio la aplicacion aparecio Barney y Perla se murio de la risa al ver lo infantil que era todo eso, caundo Perla termino de reirse Blu le comenzo a enseñar a pronunciar palabras dificiles y Perla comenzo a ponerse celosa ya que Cecilia se quedaba observando a Blu

-Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, ¡DEJA DE MIRAR A BLU!-dijo Perla enojada ya que Cecilia volvio a observarlo

-Tienes algun problema?!-dijo Cecilia enojada acercandose a Perla y esta tambien dispuestas a pelear

-Si porque no te..-dijo Perla levantando su ala buena para golpearla pero Blu las separo

-Oigan, ya calmense-dijo Blu separandolas

-Tu no te metas-dijo Cecilia enojada

-Oye no le hables asi a Blu-dijo Perla enojandose

-O que?!-dijo Cecilia desafiante, Perla tomo un diccionario que estaba a su lado y se lo tiro a Cecilia en la cara, Cecilia tomo el diccionario y se lo lanzo a Perla, pero Blu agarro de inmediato el diccionario

-Ya dejen de pelear-dijo Blu levantando su voz

-Porque mejor no te vas?-dijo Perla

-Y si no quiero?-dijo Cecilia burlonamente lo que molesto mas a Perla, Perla estaba con la rabia hasta las narices y se fue, salto la mesita y subio las escaleras

-Perla-dijo Blu al ver que Perla se iba pero esta no ignoro a Blu

-Bueno y que quieres hacer?-dijo Cecilia, Blu la ignoro y volo hacia donde se fue Perla, Cecilia al ver a Blu volar se le callo el pico de la impresion

**Mientras con Blu**

-Perla, estas aqui?-dijo Blu entrando a la habitacion de Linda

-Perla?-dijo Blu volando por la habitacion y encontro a Perla escondida bajo las almohadas

-Perla-dijo Blu y Perla se dio la vuelta enojada dandole la espalda a Blu

-Perla, no te preocupes por Cecilia, no le prestes atencion-dijo Blu

-No quiero que este aqui-dijo Perla enojada

-Lo se, ya se-dijo Blu con una idea, Perla se volteo a ver a Blu y este volo hasta el closet de Linda y saco 2 bufandas, 2 chaquetas tamaño aves y unas botitas para aves y se las llevo a la cama

-¿Para que es todo esto?-dijo Perla confundida al ver la ropa

-Vamos a dar un paseo, solo nosotros dos, y nadie nos molestara-dijo Blu, a Perla se le dibujo una gran sonrisa con la que se le hubiera caido todo el pico

-Dejame ayudarte-dijo Blu poniendole la chaqueta mas abrigada a Perla y abrochandosela, luego le puso una bufanda de color rosado y le puso las botas a Perla, luego de eso Blu se puso solo su vestimenta una chaqueta abrigada, una bufanda color verde y unas botitas para aves y se acerco a Perla

-¿Lista?-dijo Blu

-Si, pero-dijo Perla mirando a Blu a los ojos, este se puso nervioso

-Pero?-dijo Blu nervioso, Perla se lamio el pico y Blu ya sabia lo queria

-¿Quieres que yo te...?-dijo Blu nervioso

-Si-dijo Perla mirandolo seductoramente, Blu se acerco lentamente a Perla debido a los nervios que creyo haber superado pero volvieron, y beso a Perla, Blu se iba a separar pero Perla lo atrajo con su ala y se puso arriba de Blu

-Perla, yo..-dijo Blu pero Perla lo volvio a besar y este comenzo a devolverselo y a abrazarla, Perla comenzo a usar la lengua y Blu tambien ahora Blu estaba usandola correctamente

-Blu, eso fue genial-dijo Perla y volvio a besar a Blu de la misma manera hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno

-Te parece si ahora damos nuestro paseo-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

Ambos bajaron de la cama de Linda y a escondidas salieron afuera donde el frio los sorprendio pero con las chaquetas fue bloqueado (don´t fuck me cold) y siguieron con su camino, pero los seguia a escondidas Cecilia que tambien estaba abrigada

-Chicos hola!-dijo alguien cerca de ellos, Blu Perla al voltear se aombraron al ver quienes eran

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el cap. de hoy actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Saludos a Kzoo, Trisque, B-I, PBB, Chico MLP, BW2000 (actualiza pronto!), ZA, KB y a todos los demas :). Bye M.A.T**


	6. Chapter 5: Nuestra primera cita

**Bueno un nuevo cap. mi aburrimiento me motiva XD. Disfruten**

**Cap 5: Nuestra primera cita**

Blu y Perla al ver quienes eran se sorprendio mucho eran Rafael, Nico y Pedro estos estaban abrigados igual que ellos, pero Nico llevaba una bufanda como la de Perla rosa

-Hola-dijo Blu feliz

-¿Que hacen aqui?-dijo Perla

-Emigramos aqui-dijo Rafael y ahora vivimos con unos humanos que nos cuidan

-Y ¿porque Nico tiene una bufanda rosa?-dijo Blu

-Mi dueño le atraen los hombres, pero se me ve divino?-dijo Nico haciendose el chistoso, todos se partieron de la risa y Nico estaba ¬¬

-GAAAAAAYYY-grito alguien a lo lejos

-Bueno, pero ahora haremos un nuevo club-dijo Pedro

-Genial-dijeron Blu y Perla

-SI, aun no olvidamos como bailaron-dijo Rafael

-Y ahora a ¿donde iban?-dijo Rafael haciendole un guiño y ambos se ruborizaron

-N-nosotros e-estabamos dando un... paseo-dijo Blu nervioso

-Mmmm no creo que sea eso-dijo Pedro

-Y tu que crees que es?-dijo Perla ruborizada

-Mmmm una cita-dijo Nico, Blu y Perla se ruborizaron mas

-Acertamos-dijo Nico chocando su ala con Pedro

-Bueno si es una... cita-dijo Blu nervioso mirando a Perla y esta hizo lo mismo

-Y.. desde cuando salen?-dijo Rafael

-Que?-dijo Perla

-Desde cuando salen-dijo Rafael

-Nosotros no...-dijo Blu

-Solo hoy-dijo Perla, Blu se ruborizo

-Bueno supongo que los dejaremos y hagan... lo que hacian-dijo Pedro

-Esta bien, adios-dijo Blu

-Saludos a Eva-dijo Perla

-SI-dijo Rafael a lo lejos

-Bueno seguimos con nuestra "cita"?-dijo Perla

-Es...esta.. esta bien-dijo Blu nervioso, Perla le tomo el ala y Blu se puso mas nervioso

-Y adonde quieres que vayamos?-dijo Perla

-¿Vayamos?-dijo Blu confundido

-Si, es una cita tenemos que ir a algun lugar a pasarla bien, hablar y hacer otras cosas-dijo Perla

-Ehh... y que quieres hacer?-dijo Blu

-Mmmmm... que te parece si...-dijo Perla

-¿Que?, Perla ya hablamos eso no se nos seria posible-dijo Blu pensando en que Perla se referia a ya saben que

-Blu!... no seas mal pensado-dijo Perla riendose

-¿Que te parece si vamos a esquiar?-dijo Blu

-¿Esquiar?-dijo Perla confundida

-Ya sabes cuando maneje la chapa sobre los tejados-dijo Blu, Perla recordo

-Esta bien vamos-dijo Perla feliz, Blu se llevo a Perla a una montañita de nieve y tomo las bases de unas cajas de madera y le paso una a Perla, pero esta la lanzo lejos haciendo que le llegara al Chico MLP y lo dejara inconciente XD

-Perla, ¿porque hizite eso?-dijo Blu subiendose a su base

-Porque como es una cita tenemos que hacer las cosas juntos-dijo Perla y se subio a la base de Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Blu nervioso

-Tu manejaras del lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho-dijo Perla, ya que su ala izquierda estaba rota

-Ok-dijo Blu, este paso su ala por la cintura de Perla para sujetarla y ambos se pusieron nerviosos con un gran rubor en sus caras

-Bien aqui vamos...1... 2...-dijo Blu preparandose

-3-dijo Perla lanzandose al instante y Blu se afirmo fuerte por el susto

-A la derecha-dijo Blu ya que habia un basurero, Perla giro la base a la derecha esquivando el basurero

-A la izquierda-dijo Perla ya que una persona estaba en frente, Blu giro la base a la izquierda, ambos siguieron esquivando obstaculos

-Es muy divertido salir contigo Blu-dijo Perla riendose

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Blu riendose tambien

-¿Podriamos salir mas seguido?- pregunto Perla

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Blu y la beso y Perla se impresiono, Blu estaba con un subidon de adrenalina y Perla solto la base y Blu tambien y se abrazaron mientras se besaban y sin darse cuenta la base choco con una piedra haciendo que ambos salieran disparados por los aires, Blu tomo a Perla pero por error coloco sus patas en sus pechos, pero a Perla no le presto atencion

-Vaya fue divertido-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu haciendo piruetas en el aire

-Blu te amo-dijo Perla

-¿Que cosa?!-dijo Blu sorprendido creyendo haber oido mal

-Nada-dijo Perla pensando que Blu se enojo por el tono

-Esta bien, vayamos a casa-dijo Blu

-De acuerdo-dijo Perla, Blu cambio el rumbo y se dirijieron a casa, Cecilia que no estaba muy lejos de ahi vio y escucho TODO lo que hicieron Blu y Perla y sus celos hacia Perla comenzaron a aumentar

-Maldita perr...-dijo Cecilia pero le llego una bola de nieve, esta se volteo y vio a un guacamayo amarillo macho

-Manuel que crees que haces-dijo Cecilia enojada

-Jugar con mi mejor amiga-dijo Manuel y le lanzo otra bola de nieve

-Asi que quieres guerra?-dijo Cecilia y le lanzo una bola de nieve tambien, ambos siguieron jugando, Cecilia conocia a Manuel desde hace tiempo con Blu, Manuel sentia algo por Cecilia pero ella no sentia nada por el

**Mientras con los azules (de hecho celeste y azul)**

Blu entro y dejo a Perla en su casita ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y le saco la ropa a Perla (mal pensados) y el tambien y Blu salio y se fue a su cama que estaba mas arriba

-Buenas noches Blu-dijo Perla desde abajo

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu desde el piso de arriba

Ambos se durmieron y cuando Blu se desperto por cause unos ruidos se dio cuenta de que eran las 3:56 am y escucho ruidos que venian del piso de Perla, Blu bajo y vio que esta estaba temblando y tenia mocos callendose del pico

-AH...AH...ACHU!-estornudo Perla, se enfermo

-Perla estas bien?-dijo Blu preocupandose y acercandose a Perla

-Blu, achu, estoy enferma, achu! achu!-dijo Perla estornudando, Blu se acosto con ella Blu la rodeo COMPLETAMENTE con sus alas apegandola mucho a su cuerpo para darle calor

-Gracias Blu-dijo Perla tragandose moquitos como los enfermos

-Duerme bien Perla-dijo Blu, Perla le dio un besito a Blu y se durmio y Blu se quedo despierto un rato mientras pensaba

-Te amo Perla-dijo Blu y se durmio, Perla que aun no se dormia escucho lo que le dijo Blu

-Yo tambien, buenas noches mi amor-dijo Perla y se durmio

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, actualizare lo mas pronto posible y para Kazoo la bufanda era de Linda, esta bien mi viejo Anaking es cierto?. Saludos a Awelito (Trisque-o-Galego), BW, Chico MLP, B-I, ZA, TBF, PBB, KB, Dayku y a todos los demas :).Bye M.A.T**


	7. Chapter 6: Sentimientos rebelados

**Bueno un nuevo cap. con muchas cosas inesperadas y sensuales naa mentira. Bueno disfruten del cap**

**Cap 6: Sentimientos rebelados**

**A la mañana**

El despertador de Linda sono y esta con suma flojera lo apago

-Ohhhh que flojera-dijo Linda levantandose y volviendo a caer en la cama

**Mientras en la casita de Blu**

Blu escucho el despertador y se iba a levantar pero Perla se lo impidio

-No Blu, quedate un ratito-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

-Bueno, de todos modos no me queria levantar-dijo Blu y se volvio a acostar con Perla

-Estas calentito Blu-dijo Perla

-¿Tienes frio?-dijo Blu y Perla acintio con la cabeza

-¿Tu no?-dijo Perla

-No, es que yo ya me acostumbre-dijo Blu

-Espero acostumbrarme tambien-dijo Perla acurrucandose mas parecia un bebe

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras-dijo Blu abrazando mas a Perla

-¿Hoy podriamos salir de nue...? ACHU!-dijo Perla pero estornudo

-Hoy no Perla estas muy enferma-dijo Blu este le toco la frente para ver su temperatura, esta estaba ardiendo

-Perla estas muy mal, mejor cuando te recuperes-dijo Blu

-Esta.. ACHU!, ACHU!, ACHU!-estornudo Perla

-Lo mejor seria que te quedaras aqui-dijo Blu

-Pero ¿te quedaras conmigo?-dijo Perla

-Si, yo te cuidare-dijo Blu

-Gracias Blu-dijo Perla y le dio un besito

-Blu tengo hambre-dijo Perla mientras le rugia la tripa o estomago o pansita o... como le digan

-Descuida te traere algo calentito-dijo Blu y salio de la casita volando

**3 Minutos despues**

Blu llego a la casita con 2 platos con sopa en sus patas y una manta en su espalda

-Bien, aqui esta nuestro desayuno..-dijo Blu y dejo los platos cerca de Perla

-Y algo para que estemos calentitos-dijo Blu poniendo la manta calentita, Blu se metio en la manta con Perla y comenzaron a tomarse su sopa

Cuando acabaron Perla se quedo mirando a Blu mientras este aun se tomaba la sopa

-Si?-dijo Blu mirando a Perla

-Oh no nada, nada-dijo Perla desviando la mirada

-¿Tienes hambre aun?-dijo Blu

-No, no es eso-dijo Perla

-¿Qué es?-dijo Blu confundido, y Perla se volteo a mirarlo

-Es sobre tu y yo-dijo Perla

-¿Como?-dijo Blu confundido

-Yo he querido decirte que yo te...-dijo Perla pero no temrino a la oracion

-¿Tu me que?-dijo Blu para que Perla continuara

-Te am... ACHU!-dijo Perla pero estonudo

-¿Que?-dijo Blu mas confundido

-Que como nosotros ya nos hemos besado, y hemos salido juntos... ¿eso nos hace algo?-dijo Perla aguantandose los estornudos

-Ehhh... si nos hace algo-dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Y que es?-dijo Perla seductoramente

-Mmmmm amigos con derechos-dijo Blu, Perla se desiluciono ella queria algo mas que eso

-Bien-dijo Perla con un tono triste

-Pasa algo?-dijo Blu viendo que Perla estaba triste

-Es que yo queria que tu y yo ACHU!-dijo Perla pero estornudo

-Perla mejor lo hablamos despues ahora debes descansar-dijo Blu, Perla se apoyo en Blu y este la rodeo para que estuviera calentita y se durmio

-Perla recuperate pronto-dijo Blu y se durmio con ella

**Mientras con la 4 ojos digo Linda**

Esta estaba hablando por telefono con Tulio

-Y que hare con Perla parece que esta enferma-dijo Linda

-Bueno conociendo el estado de Perla, de seguro le pidio a Blu que la cuidara-dijo Tulio

-Tienes razon, Blu a sido muy bueno con Perla, la a cuidado mucho y se ve que son felices juntos, me siento mal por tratar de llevarme a Blu y dejar a Perla sola-dijo Linda

-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ya estan juntos, y dime ¿ya pusieron huevos?-dijo Tulio cambiando el tema

-QUE?! no!-dijo Linda incomodada por el tema

-Bueno, mi mision era que se salvara la especie pero bueno, no los podemos obligar- dijo Tulio

-Tienes razon-dijo Linda, de pronto alguien toco la puerta, Linda pudo ver quien era era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Tulio yo ya me voy, llego mi novio-dijo Linda, mientras que a Tulio se le rompio el corazon

-Esta... esta bien-dijo Tulio mientras por el telefono se escuchaban llantos

-Oye ¿estas bien?-dijo Linda pero Tulio corto, Linda fue a atender a su novio y este entro en la libreria

-Oye te fuiste y no avisaste-dijo el hombre

-Lo siento Juan pero no tuve tiempo-dijo Linda

-Bueno, pero ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?-dijo Juan

-Como olvidarlo-dijo Linda, esta beso a Juan y este se separo de ella y de su bolsillo saco protecciones para ahi abajo

-Te parece?-dijo Juan

-Si-dijo Linda, ambos fueron a la habitacion de Linda y comenzaron su ritual de amor

**Mientras en la casita de Blu**

Este comenzo a escuchar ruidos y vio que eran de Linda y cuidadosamente solto a Perla y cuando saco su cabeza por la entrada quedo en shock por lo que vio, Linda gemia y estaba con Juan en la cama pero estaban tapados con las sabanas

-¿Que le esta haciendo a Linda?-dijo Blu y se lanzo hacia Juan dandole picotazos

-Blu no-dijo Linda cubriendose el cuerpo, Blu se detuvo

-Blu el no me esta haciendo nada malo-dijo Linda y Blu hizo un graznido de "esta bien" y se devolvio a su casita, Blu hizo un graznido y Juan volteo a mirarlo y Blu con dos de sus "dedos" le hizo un gesto de " te estare observando " y se entro a su casita

-Tu pajarito es algo serio-dijo Juan

**Mientras con Blu**

Este entro y Perla estaba despierta y estaba en shock por lo que vio

-Blu ¿que estaban haciendo?-dijo Perla sin entender lo que hacian los humanos

-Ellos estaban... jugando-dijo Blu nervioso

-Se veia divertido ¿que juego es?-dijo Perla y Blu se puso mas nervioso

-No de hecho estaban peleando-dijo Blu

-Ohhhh ya veo por eso lo atacaste-dijo Perla

-S-si-dijo Blu

-Bueno, por lo menos esta bien-dijo Perla

-Si mejor vayamos a dormir-dijo Blu acostandose y Perla se metio entre sus alas

-Que duermas bien-dijo Blu

-Blu yo quiero decirte algo..-dijo Perla y volveo a estornudar

-Dime ¿que es?-dijo Blu, Perla lo beso y Blu se lo devolvio pero Perla cuando se separo de Blu lo miro con una sonrisa

-Te amo-dijo Perla

-¿Eserio?-dijo Blu impresionado

-Si, yo queria decirtelo dede hace mucho, pero temia que te burlaras de mi-dijo Perla

-Yo nunca haria eso Perla-dijo Blu

-¿Prque?-dijo Perla

-Porque tambien te amo-dijo Blu, Perla abrazo a Blu y lo beso, Blu abrazo a Perla mientras la besaba cuando terminaron el beso los dos se durmieron

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy ojala les aya gustado. Saludos a todos y para quienes no lo sabian el chico MLP es el que tiene la foto del pony XD, bueno actualizare como siempre lo mas pronto posible aunque algo triste ya que paso algo de la persona que menos espere, pero la mande a la... XD ustedes ya saben. Bye M.A.T**


	8. Chapter 7: Haciendo una nueva amiga

**Bueno el Locuelo M.A.T a subido otro cap XD disfruten, y... supongo que es todo XD**

**Cap 7: Haciendo una nueva amiga**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Linda estaba despertando con Juan

-Buenos dias-dijo Linda

-Buenos dias-dijo Juan

-¿Que pasaria si yo quedara embarazada?-dijo Linda y Juan saco el condon

-Te dire algo, esto no se a roto y si eso llega a pasar se llamara Chuck Norris-dijo Juan

**Bueno a quien les importa esos 2 vamos con Blu y Perla**

Blu estaba despertando y Perla seguia dormida y vio que Perla ya no tenia mocos, se habia curado

-Despierta linda-dijo Blu y Perla desperto

-Buenos dias guapo-dijo Perla

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Blu

-Si, ya no estoy resfriada-dijo Perla sintiendose mejor

-Me alegra saberlo-dijo Blu

-¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar?-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu tomo a Perla y se la llevo a la cocina

-¿Que quieren desayunar?-dijo Linda y Blu tomo los cereales, Linda saco dos platos y saco la leche, Blu puso cereal en los platos y Linda la leche y luego se preparo su desayuno

-A comer-dijo Perla metiendo su pico en el plato y se comio todo de inmediato

-Estas bastante hambrienta-dijo Blu, este se comio su desayuno mientras Perla estaba en el portatil

-Blu, ¿como se prendia esta cosa?-dijo Perla mirando el portatil por todos lados, Blu volo la mesita y le mostro a Perla como se prendia

-¿Que me enseñaras hoy?-dijo Perla

-No habia pensado en eso-dijo Blu

-Bueno, quiero aprender a leer-dijo Perla

-Sera facil-dijo Blu este le puso la aplicacion y Perla se rio de nuevo al ver todo lo infantil que habia

-Bueno practica, yo ire a ver un poco la calle-dijo Blu, este volo a la ventana y se puso a ver a las personas y aves que pasaban por ahi, Blu siguio mirando y Perla aparecio atras de el

-Blu-dijo Perla, Blu volteo asustado

-Perla!-dijo Blu pegando un gran salto haciendo que Perla se riera

-¿Necesitas algo?-dijo Blu

-Quiero pasar un rato contigo-dijo Perla

-¿Conmigo?-dijo Blu nervioso

-Si-dijo Perla

-Mire si es la mascota-dijo alguien desde afuera, Blu volteo y vio a las dos gansas que lo molestaban

-Vaya te creiamos muerto-dijo Alice una de las ganzas

-Bueno pero como ven estoy vivo-dijo Blu un tanto molesto

-¿Y quien es la otra?, ¿la compraron en la tienda de mascotas tambien?-dijo Chloe la otra gansa

-No ella es de la selva-dijo Blu

-Blu quienes son ese par de feas-dijo Perla

-Oye no somos feas-dijo Alice

-A mi me parece todo lo contrario, creo que por eso no tienen a nadie-dijo Perla

-Mejor no sigas hablando-dijo Chloe

-¿Que haran si no lo hago?, feas-dijo Perla, Chloe lanzo una bola de nieve a la ventana pensando que Perla se asustaria pero ella estaba con cara ¬¬ (are you fucking kidding me?)

-Vaya eres mas valiente que Blu, la primera ves que hicimos eso se puso a llorar del susto-dijo Alice

-Oigan! yo no llore solo me asuste-dijo Blu, y las ganzas comenzaron a reirse

-Bueno, nos vamos hasta luego mascota te dejamos con tu amiguita-dijo Chloe

-Para su informacion Blu es mi novio-dijo Perla y luego se tapo el pico con sus alas con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

**P.P-Hay no lo dije sin pensarlo-FIN P.P**

-Si claro-dijeron ambas en tono burlon, cuando se fueron Blu estaba rojo como un tomate

-Asi que... ¿soy tu novio?-dijo Blu ruborizado

-Lo siento se me salio del pi...-dijo Perla, pero Blu le tapo la boca con su ala

-Descuida no estoy enojado-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-Blu yo queria decirte que yo quiero ser...-dijo Perla pero Blu la interrumpio con un beso, esta comenzo a dvolverselo y cuando se separaron Blu miro a Perla

-Perla, te amo-dijo Blu

-Yo tambien-dijo Perla

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Blu, esas palabras hicieron que Perla radiara felicidad

-Si, si y si-dijo Perla inmensamente feliz y besando a Blu

-BLU?!-dijo alguien atras de ellos, estos separaron sus rostros y vieron que era Cecilia y a esta le estaban cayendo lagrimas

-Blu esxplicame que es lo que acabo de ver-dijo Cecilia mientras ele caian lagrimas

-Perla y yo somos novios-dijo Blu feliz ignorando la tristeza de Cecilia

-Me alegro por ambos-dijo Cecilia y tomo vuelo mientras lloraba, esta volo a la cocina, Linda y Angela vieron su estado

-Cecilia, ¿que pasa?-dijo Angela, Cecilia apunto con su ala hacia la ventana donde estaban Blu y Perla

-¿Que te hizo Blu?-dijo Linda

-Espera... ¿desde cuando que esta ella aqui?-dijo Angela mirando a Perla

-Ohhh Blu se la trajo a escondidas cuando estabamos en Rio, Blu esta enamorado de ella-dijo Linda

-Ese es el problema-dijo Angela

-¿Que?-dijo Linda confundida

-Cecilia estaba enamorada de Blu, pero como Blu esta enamorado de...¿como se llama?-dijo Angela

-Perla-dijo Linda

-Vaya lindo nombre, bueno como Blu esta enamorado de ella y se ve que ella tambien, Cecilia esta destrozada-dijo Angela haciendole caricias a Cecilia para que esta se calmara

-Pero entre ellos no hay nada-dijo Linda y volteo a ver a Blu y Perla y estos se estaban besando

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Linda con los ojos abiertos como platos al verlos

-Bueno, pero supongo que Cecilia tendra que acostumbrarse-dijo Angela y Cecilia rompio en llanto

-Creo que lo mejor seria intentar calmarla-dijo Linda apenada al ver el estado de Cecilia

**Mientras con Blu y Perla**

Estos cuando terminaron su beso se fueron a la habitacion de Linda

-Bueno, mejor te abrigamos mas ahora-dijo Blu, este saco una buganda un poco mas gruesa y una chaqueta mas calentita y abrigadora y las bota para aves y se las puso a Perla y tamien unas pequeñas orejeras

-Creo que exajeraste-dijo Perla moviendose casi apenas

-Bueno, si te quieres resfriar denuevo te lo quitas-dijo Blu

-Bueno ahora vistete tu-dijo Perla, Blu saco la misma ropa que uso la otra vez

-Bueno ahora salgamos-dijo Perla, estos bajaron y se encontraron con Linda

-¿A donde creen que van?-dijo Linda al verlos tan abrigados, Blu señalo hacia afuera

-Bueno, pero Blu ¿podrias llevar a Cecilia?-dijo Linda, Blu volteo y vio a Cecilia mirando por la ventana sola, Blu acintio y Linda se puso feliz

-Bien, eres un gran amigo Blu-dijo Linda llendo hacia donde Cecilia

-Pense que iriamos los dos solos-dijo Perla

-Bueno me siento apenado por Cecilia, pero quizas nos la pasemos bien y se llevan mejor-dijo Blu

-Bien-dijo Perla de mala gana

-Cuando volvamos haremos lo que tu quieras-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla feliz

Blu y Perla fueron con Cecilia y esta estaba lista

-¿Listas?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijeron Perla y Cecilia

Cuando salieron se encontraron con Nico

-Blu necesito hablar urgentemente contigo-dijo Nico

-Ok-dijo Blu

-Sigueme-dijo Nico, Blu lo siguio

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Blu

-Te dire que tengas cuidado, porque comenzo la epoca de celo-dijo Nico

-¿Enserio?-dijo Blu shockeado

-Si, mi novia hoy queria que hicieramos ya sabes que, pero ahora me esta buscando y busco donde esconderme-dijo Nico desesperado

-Escondete en mi casa, hasta que te sientas seguro-dijo Blu

-Gracias hermano-dijo Nico y se fue en direccion a la casa de Blu

-Bien vamos-dijo Blu acercandose a Perla y Cecilia

-Blu ¿cuando volvamos haremos... lo que yo quiera?-dijo Perla seductoramente y Blu se maldijo por haber dicho eso

-Si lo que tu quieras... pero menos... tu ya sabes-dijo Blu ruborizandose y Perla se desiluciono

-Esta bien-dijo Perla triste

-Espera ¿acaso tu querias?-dijo Blu shockeado

-Si, pero como tu no quieres, mejor olvidalo-dijo Perla mirando hacia otro lado, Blu comenzo a pensar

-Lo pensare-dijo Blu

-¿Enserio?-dijo Perla con esperanzas

-Si-dijo Blu y Perla le dio un beso

-Bueno ¿a donde iremos?-dijo Cecilia ya que estaba como una forever alone

-Iremos a esquiar y luego a la cancha con juegos para mascotas-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijeron ambas

-Perla-dijo Blu

-Si?-dijo Perla

-Que te parece si socializas un poco con Cecilia-dijo Blu con una sonrisa, Perla miro a Cecilia y esta estaba callada caminando y mirando al piso

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, esta se acerco a Cecilia

-Y.. ¿como estas?-dijo Perla

-Bien ¿y tu?-dijo Cecilia mirando al piso

-Mmmm no me parece que estes bien-dijo Perla

-Escucha, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo-dijo Cecilia enojada y mirando a Perla con rabia

-Bueno, tendras que acostumbrarte porque me veras a menudo-dijo Perla

-Por desgracia si-dijo Cecilia enojada

-Mira¿porque mejor intentamos ser amigas en vez de pelear?-dijo Perla, Cecilia se puso a pensar

-Esta bien-dijo Cecilia

-Asi esta mejor-dijo Perla

-Y ¿como conociste a Blu?-dijo Perla

-Lo conoci un dia en los juegos para mascotas, unos loros lo estaban molestando a el y su amigo, se llama Manuel y fui a defender a Blu y Manuel y desde ese dia nos hicimos buenos amigos-dijo Cecilia recordando

-Ohh, vaya debiste haberles dado una paliza a esos loros-dijo Perla

-La verdad si-dijo Cecilia

-Y ¿tu como conociste a Blu?-dijo Cecilia

-Lo conoci en un habitat artificial, yo en un principio iba a atacarlo pero terminamos jugando a las atrapadas-dijo Perla recordando como conocio a Blu

-Y ¿porque lo ibas a atacar?-dijo Cecilia

-Es que como pase mucho tiempo sola, ya que mi nocio me fue infiel comenze a desconfiar de quien entrara, y por eso iba a atacar a Blu pero luego me ablande, osea comenze a tener confianza con todos denuevo-dijo Perla

-Ohh, y ¿cuanto tiempo pasaste sola?-dijo Cecilia

-Mmmm la verdad esque no me acuerdo pero fue mucho tiempo-dijo Perla

-Debio ser triste estar sola-dijo Cecilia

-Si, pero hablaba con una amiga pero a veces-dijo Perla recordando a Juana

-Y ¿cuantos años tienes?-dijo Cecilia

-15 y tu?-dijo Perla

-16 soy mas vieja-dijo Cecilia

-Tienes razon viejita-dijo Perla bromeando y las dos comenzaron a reir y hablar mas, mientras que Blu estaba feliz de que al fin se llevaran bien, cuando llegaron a la colina de esquiar tomaron 2 bases de cajas y Cecilia se subio a una sola y Blu se subio con Perla en una ya que Perla no podia manejarla sola

-Bien, ¿una carrera?-dijo Cecilia

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Bien a la cuenta de 3-dijo Cecilia

-1...2...3 YA-dijo Perla y comenzo la carrera Cecilia uba a la delantera ya que era menos peso

-Perla tengo una idea, gira-dijo Blu, Perla hizo caso y giro a la derecha, habia una especie de rampas de nieve y iban deslizandose sobre ellas rebasando a Cecilia

-Yuju, BLU GIRA RAPIDO-dijo Perla observando que se les acababa el camino, Blu rapidamente giro y casi chocan con Cecilia, cuando terminaron la carrera estos cayeron de las bases aterrizando en la nieve

-Fue genial, otra vez-dijo Perla

-No, mejor otro dia-dijo Cecilia cansada por manejar tanto la base

-Bien ahora vamos al parque-dijo Blu, estos fueron a una plaza donde habian gran variedad de aves y todos se sorprendieron al ver la pareja de guacamayos azules

-¿Porque todos nos ven?-dijo Perla

-¿Blu?-dijo alguien

-Si-dijo Blu y todos reconocieron a Blu ya que nunca salia y ahora con alguien de su especie todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Bueno vuelvan a hacer lo que hacian-dijo Cecilia, todos hicieron caso y se acerco alguien conocido

-Blu hola-dijo Manuel

-Manuel que cuentas?-dijo Blu saludando a Manuel

-Numeros, y ¿que haces con esta belleza?-dijo Manuel

-Mejor cuida tu pico-dijo Perla enojada

-Tiene un caracter fuerte-le susurro Manuel a Blu

-Bueno la verdad es muy dulce, pero no se porque se enojo-dijo Blu

-Bueno y ¿que hacen?-dijo Manuel

-Salimos a dar un paseo-dijo Cecilia, Manuel al ver a Cecilia los ojos se le pusieron brillantes y salian corazones de ellos

-¿Que miras?-dijo Cecilia ruborizada al ver que Manuel la estaba obserbando

-Oh nada esque te vez muy linda-dijo Manuel

-Bueno... gracias-dijo Cecilia ruborizandose, Cecilia ya no le importaba Blu lo dejo en el pasado ahora ella tenia un nuevo objetivo

-Y hace cuanto se conocen?-dijo Manuel refiriendose a Blu y Perla

-Desde hace unos dias-dijo Perla

-Y desde cuando salen?-dijo Manuel picaronamente

-Desde hace poco-dijo Blu

-Bueno, y ya han... ya saben-dijo Manuel

-OYE! no te pases, eso es personal-dijeron Blu y Perla enojados y ruborizados

-Bueno ya lo siento-dijo Manuel

-Blu quiero hablar contigo-dijo Perla saliendo de la plaza, Blu la siguio

-Perla, ¿que pasa?-dijo Blu, Perla se volteo y beso a Blu cuando se separaron Blu estaba algo confundido

-¿Solo era para eso?-dijo Blu

-No, quiero que vayamos a casa-dijo Perla

-¿Estas aburrida?-pregunto Blu

-Si y muho-dijo Perla

-Esta bien vayamos a casa-dijo Blu, tomo a Perla y tomaron rumbo a casa, Blu iba a dejar a Perla en la mesa pero esta no se queria soltar

-No, vayamos a la habitacion-dijo Perla, se llevo a Perla hasta la habitacion de Linda y Blu la dejo en su casita

-Bueno supongo que debes estar cansada, que duermas bien-dijo Blu saliendo nerviosamente

-Blu espera-dijo Perla, Blu se devolvio

-¿Necesitas algo?-dijo Blu

-Me prometiste que cuando volvieramos a casa hariamos lo que yo quisiera-dijo Perla mirando a Blu seductoramente, Blu al escuchar eso trago saliva

**P.B-ESTOY JODIDO!-FINP.B**

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy ojala les haya gustado, saludos a Kazoo, PBB, B-I, TBF, Chico MLP o Brony, ZA, Awelito (Trisque), y a todos los demas. Bueno quiero decir unas palabras esa persona que era X era mi novia, pero como dije la mande a la... ya saben XD bueno eso era todo y gracias PBB por la ayuda. deje el mensaje tambien en mis review pero solo yo los reviso creo XD, BW y yo actualizaremos nuestro "cachonda"? fic A complicated live (ACL para abreviar) . Bueno nos vemos en otro cap :). Bye M.A.T**


	9. Chapter 8: Nuestra rutina

**Bueno el locuelo subio otro cap disfruten, pronto actualizare el fic "cachondo" XD**

**Cap 8: Nuestra rutina**

-Y... q-que quieres...hacer-dijo Blu nerviso

-Tu ya sabes lo que quiero-dijo Perla con un tono seductor

-P-Perla lo siento pero no-dijo Blu

-¿Que? ¿porque?-dijo Perla trsite

-Por que yo no se hacerlo-dijo Blu excusando

-Bueno nos divertiremos descubriendolo-dijo Perla

-No... mejor... mejor que sea en otra ocasion-dijo Blu nervioso

-Vamos Blu yo que quieres-dijo Perla tumbandose con Blu y besandolo

-Perla, no ahora no -dijo Blu quitandose de abajo y parandose

-Blu no seas asi-dijo Perla

-Pero tu ala-dijo Blu

-Tendremos cuidado-dijo Perla

-¿Y si quedas embarazada?-dijo Blu

-Seremos padres lo dos-dijo Perla, Blu ya no sabia que pensar, hasta que se le cruzo un recuerdo

**Flashback**

Blu estaba jugando cuando le aparecve un anuncio en su juego

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Blu confundido,este se puso a leer, anuncio con *

*Oferta!

*Protecciones contra el embarazo a solo 19,95 la caja

-Blu !¿que es lo que estas viendo?!-dijo l¿Linda cerrando el portatil de inmediato

**Fin flashback**

-Esperame un poco-dijo Blu, este salio de la casita y Perla saco la cabeza para ver que hacia, Blu fue al cajon de Linda y de ahi saco unos paquetitos en estos decian "DureX" y en el otros decia "Life Style", Blu cerro el cajon y se devolvio a la casita

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-dijo Perla confundida

-Dime ¿quieres hacerlo?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

-Bueno para qeu no quedes embarazada necesitaremos esto-dijo Blu mostrandole el preservativo

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, Blu se puso 2 preservativos por si se rompia unos estaba el otro

-Bueno ahora si, a divertirnos-dijo Blu, Perla beso a Blu y se tumbo con el al piso y comenzaron con su momento de amor explicito

**Mientras abajo**

Linda y Angela comenzaron a escuchar ruidos que venian de arriba

-Espera voy a ver que pasa- dijo Linda, esta salio de la cocina y se dirijio al piso de arriba, cuando subio se dio cuenta de que los ruidos provenian de su habitacion, esta entro y los ruidos provenian de la casita de Blu, esta se asomo y cuando vio lo que pasaba quedo en shock

-Mmmm Blu no pares!-gemia Perla, pero cuando Perla por extraña razon miro hacia afuera de la casita y vio a Linda y rapidamente se separo de Blu

-Blu ¿que estaban haciendo?-dijo Linda, Blu le explicaba pero solo entendia graznidos, Linda vio que en la casita de Blu en una esquina estaban unas bolsitas esta las tomo y vio que eran preservativos

-Bueno al menos lo hiziste con el mejor amigo de Juan-dijo Linda mirando el paquete de DureX

-Blu debes tener cuidado-dijo Linda y Blu acintio

-Bueno, me voy-dijo Linda, cuando ya se fue Perla beso a Blu

-¿Continuamos?-dijo Perla

-Solo un poco mas-dijo Blu, ambos siguieron con susesion pero fue 3 estrellas ya que Blu no tenia experiencia y Perla tampoco

-Bueno, fue genial-dijo Blu tirandose al piso jadeando

-SI, ahora quiero dormir-dijo Perla y se tiro con Blu al piso y se durmio, Blu se sacco el preservativo y o mando lejos.

Luego de eso pasaron 2 semanas completando un mes y ya tenian una rutina, Linda cada semana le cambiaba las vendas a Perla, cuando terminaban tomaban su desayuno, Blu le enseñaba mas cosas a Perla, cuando llegaba Cecilia Perla comenzaba a conversar con ella y se reian la mayor parte del tiempo, y Blu pasaba sus momentos de verguenza ya que Linda le mostraba foto de Blu en su niñez, y de vez en cuando Blu salia con Perla y esta llevaba a Cecilia y hacian carreras y cuando regresaban Perla queria que Blu hicieran su jueguito con el mejor amigo de Blu (condon XD)

-Bueno ahora ¿vamos al parque?- dijo Blu parandose de la nieve

-Si-dijo Cecilia, Perla se paro de la nieve y estaba mareada

-Siento que la cabeza me da vueñtas-dijo Perla girando la cabeza

-Es porque le estas dando vueltas-dijo Cecilia

-Vaya que rapido lo resolviste-dijo Perla deteniendo su cabeza y parandose

-Bueno vayamos al parque-dijo Blu, los 3 fueron al parque y cuando llegaron se encontraron con Manuel

-Hola Manuel-dijo Cecilia y lo abrazo y Blu y Perla se miraron confundidos

-¿Como estas?-dijo Manuel

-Bien y tu?-dijo Cecilia

-Bien, hola Blu... ¿Perla cierto?-dijo Manuel

-Si-dijo Perla

-Buen y como has estado?-dijo Blu

-Bien, y ustedes?-dijo Manuel

-Bien-dijo Blu

-Y ahora nosotros ibamos a...-dijo Cecilia pero fueron interrumpidos por 2 aves conocidas

-MASCOTA-dijo Alice junto a Chloe

-Miren quienes son las feas-dijo Perla

-Oigan mejor no molesten-dijo Blu

-Uy se enojo la mascota, que miedo!-dijeron las dos gansas, Blu se enojo mas y comenzo a volar dejando a las dos gansas con los oicos abiertos, Blu tomo direccion hacia ellas y estas se abrazaron asustadas, Blu comenzo a darle picotazos y las amarro a un arbol y comenzo a lanzarle bolas de nieve

-Lo sentim...-dijo Vhloe pero le lanzo una bola de nieve en el pico

-¿Quieren unirse?-dijo Blu refiriendose a Manuel, Cecilia y Perla

-Si-dijeron los 3, y todos juntos les lanzaban bolas de nieve a las gansas

-Lo sentimos no lo volveremos a hacer-dijo Alice, Blu le lanzo una ultima bola de nieve en la cara y luego las solto y estas huyeron rapidamente

-Bueno ahora ¿que quieren hacer?-dijo Blu

-Vayamos al club de baile de unos sujetos que conoci ayer-dijo Manuel

-¿Ya lo construyeron?-dijo Blu

-Si, ahora vamos-dijo Manuel, todos siguieron a Manuel y cerca de la plaza estaba un pequeño club como el de Rio pero este estaba con aire acondicionado calentito

-Vaya, les quedo mejor que el de Rio-dijo Perla

-Si, pero ¿como bailaremos si tienes tu ala rota?-dijo Blu

-No lose, supongo que podriamos tomar algo-dijo Perla señalando un bar que estaba cerca

-Esta bien, pero... unos traguitos y nada mas-dijo Blu, ambos se acercaron al bar

-Que les sirvo?-dijo el batman digo barman o ¿es barbird?

-Solo un poquito de alcohol-dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu no seas niñita-dijo Perla

-Dos vasos de vodka-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo el barbird y les trajo dos vasos con vodka

-Perla estas segura esto es muy fuerte-dijo Blu

-Si, o eres gallina?-dijo Perla

-Bueno, solo un sorbo-dijo Blu, este tomo un sorbo pero Perla le empujo el vaso haciendo que se lo bebiera todo y luego Perla se tomo el suyo, ambos quedaron ebrios y todos se les nublo

**Al dia siguiente**

Perla se estaba despertando y tenia un extraño sabor el la boca

-¿Que es este sabor?-dijo Perla saborenadose el pico y le gusto

-Es muy delicioso-dijo Perla, pero luego vio que Blu no estaba y bajo a buscarlo y cuando llego a la cocina este estaba jugando con un peluche

-Blu?-dijo Perla esxtrañada al ver como Blu jugaba, este al ver a Perla se paro inmediatamente

-Yo... puedo explicarlo-dijo Blu avergonzado

-No tienes que explicarmelo, parecias un niño jugando con el peluche-dijo Perla riendose

-Bueno... ahora ¿que quieres hacer?-dijo Blu

-Me ire a sacar este sabor del pico no se que es-dijo Perla

-¿No recuerdas?-dijo Blu

-No, que hize?-dijo Perla tratando de recordar, Blu se acerco y le susurro

-¿QUE HIZE QUE?!-dijo Perla impresionada y ruborizada

-Pero lo hiziste increible-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, pero ahora ire a lavarme-dijo Perla y se fue al baño, esta tomo su cepillo de dientes y le puso pasta y comenzo a limpiarse el pico

**P.P- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, pero sabia tan bien-Fin P.P**

Cuando Perla termino de lavarse el pico vio que estaba algo sucia

-Bueno un baño no me vendria mal-dijo Perla y se metio a la tina, se saco con cuidado las vendas y dio el agua caliente

-Esta deliciosa-dijo Perla metiendose bajo el agua y comenzo a limpiarse el cuerpo con sus alas

-Perla estas aqui...?-dijo Blu entrando al baño pero se quedo con cara de embobado mirando a Perla y esta se tapo rapidamente con su ala buena

-BLU QUE HACES AQUI?!-dijo Perla ruborizada masivamente

-Lo siento, lo siento, me voy-dijo Blu tomando rubo a la salida

-Espera-dijo Perla, Blu se detuvo

-¿Podrias ayudarme?-dijo Perla mostrandole su espalda sucia a Blu, este nervioso se metio en la ducha

-Bueno, ahora limpiae mi espalda-dijo Perla dandole la espalda a Blu, este comenzo a limpiarle la espalda a Perla tirandole agua y pasandole la lengua, y luego le acicalo las plumas

-¿Podrias acicalarme mas?-dijo Perla poniendose frente a Blu, este le acicalo las plumas de atras de la cabeza mientras Perla le acicalaba a Blu las plumas de atras del cuello

-Gracias Blu-dijo Perla y beso a Blu

-De nada-dijo Blu, Perla rodeo a Blu con sus alas y lo volvio a besar y comenzo a rozar la zona de Blu

-Perla no creo que sea apropiado-dijo Blu al ver lo que Perla queria

-Y si mejor te hago lo que hize anteriormente?-dijo Perla

-Creo que estaria bien-dijo Blu, Perla bajo a su herramienta y le dio una sesion 7 estrellas ya que Blu disfrutaba mucho XD, cuando Perla acabo esta limpio toda la herramienta de Blu

-Bueno creo que eso ya seria todo-dijo Perla

-Si, ahora continuemos el baño-dijo Blu, estos siguieron con su limpieza y cuando acabaron, Blu limpio a Perla con una toalla y le cambio el mismo las vendas a Perla y le puso un cabeztrillo para que su ala estuviera en reposo

-Gracias Blu, ahora vamos a comer-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

Ambos se fueron caminando y tratando de recordar que hicieron ayer

-Chicos-dijo Rafael apareciendo con Eva y sus demonios digo hijos

-AHHHHHHHH-gritaron Blu y Perla viendo a los hijos de Rafael

**Fic cap.**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, sorry si fue algo corto pero no se me ocurria mucho pero ahora si, saludos a todos y nos vemos en el prox cap**


	10. Chapter 9: Divirtamonos un rato

**Bueno lamento la demora es que he estado algo ocupado, pero bueno aqui esta el cap. Disfruten**

**Cap. 9: Divirtamonos un rato**

Blu cubrio a Perla para que no la atacaran, pero cuando vieron que no paso nada la solto y vieron que los tucansitos los abrazaban

-Tio Blu-dijeron unos tucansitos abrazando a Blu

-Tia Perla-dijeron los otros abrazando a Perla, estos dos se miraron confundidos

-¿No se acuerdan de lo que hicieron ayer?-dijo Eva

-No-dijeron Blu y Perla

-Vaya entonces si que estaban ebrios-dijo Rafael

-¿Que hicimos?-dijo Perla

-Primero se subieron al escenario y cantaron, luego se pusieron decir tonteras, luego vinieron a nuestra casa y Blu les trajo regalos a todos, Perla hablo con un par de gansas y luego de eso se vinieron aqui cominando a penas-dijo Rafael

-Vaya, bueno creo que ya recuerdo que hable con ellas-dijo Perla recordando su charla con las gansas

-¿Y de que fue?-dijo Blu

-Nada importante-mintio Perla, esta solto a los niños y se fue a la mesita y prendio el portatil y se inicio su cuenta en Birdbook (facebook pero para aves) y comenzo a charlar con Cecilia

-Bueno y ¿como amanecieron?-dijo Eva, Blu solto a los pequeñitos

-Pues muy bien-dijo Blu

-¿Y ahora iban a salir?-dijo Rafael

-No ibamos a comer, ¿quieren comer?-dijo Blu amablemente

-Si no fuera mucha molestia-dijo Eva

-No claro que no, vamos a la cocina-dijo Blu, todos se fueron a la cocina y Linda al ver a todos los tucansitos se le cayeron los ojos

-Blu, ¿quienes son?-dijo Lida, Blu paso su ala amidtosamente por el hombro de Rafael indicando que son amigos

-Ya, veo entonces cenaremos sopa-dijo Linda

-Sopa, lo que nos sirve nuestro dueño-dijo Rafael

-Y... ¿quien es su dueño?-dijo Blu

-Se llama Juan-dijo Rafael

-Vaya es el novio de Linda-dijo Blu

-¿Si?-dijo Rafael confundido

-Si, no lo sabian?-dijo Blu confundido

-No, de hecho nosotros creiamos que tenia otra novia-dijo Eva

-¿Que?-dijo Blu shockeado

-Si, el salia con una chica rubia-dijo Rafael, Blu estaba impresionado, si Linda lo llegara a saber estaria destrozada

-Pobre Linda-dijo Blu

-Si, lo mejor sera que no lo sepa-dijo Eva apenada

-Bueno, luego lo arreglaremos, ahora a esperar la comida-dijo Blu, este fue a buscar a Perla y la encontro en la ventana discutiendo con las gansas

-Pobrecita no volvera volar nunca mas-dijo Chloe

-Si volvere a volar-dijo Perla enojada

-No, no te hagas ilusiones, Blu te mintio-dijo Alice

-El nunca me mentiria-dijo Perla

-¿Segura? a nosotras nos ha mentido mucho, de seguro tambien te mintio-dijo Chloe mintiendole a Perla

-Estoy segura de que Blu no me mintio, yo volvere a volar-dijo Perla

-Perla, no seas tonta esta claro que tu ala nunca sanara-dijo Alice

-Si sanara-dijo Perla

-No lo hara-dijo Chloe

-Oigan ya basta-dijo Blu apareciendo, Perla abrazo a Blu y comenzo a llorar

-¿Que le dijeron?-dijo Blu con un tono muy serio y ambas al escuchar la voz de Blu se asustaron y se fueron rapidamente

-Perla, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Blu y Perla se aparto de eñ

-Blu ¿tu me mentiste?-dijo Perla llorando

-¿Que?, no yo nunca te mentiria-dijo Blu

-No me mientas-dijo Perla

-No lo hago-dijo Blu

-Ellas me dijeron que tu les habias mentido dijo Perla

-Ellas son las mentirosas-dijo Blu

-Blu dime la verdad-dijo Perla

-Perla, dime en quien confias, ¿en mi que nos conocemos desde hace dias y ahora estamos juntos o en ellas que lo unico que han hecho es molestar?-dijo Blu

-En ti-dijo Perla

-Perla yo nunca te mentiria, yo te amo y te soy sincero-dijo Blu, Perla abrazo a Blu

-Son unas malvadas-dijo Perla llorando

-¿Porque?-dijo Blu

-Ellas... insultaron a mis padres diciendome cosas feas-dijo Perla llorando

-Perla no llores yo me encargare de eso luego-dijo Blu abrazando a Perla, Blu beso a Perla y esta comenzo a devolverselo y cuando terminaron el beso Perla dejo de llorar

-¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo Blu

-Si, vayamos a comer-dijo Perla secandose las lagrimas, Blu se llevo a Perla y cuando llegaron a la mesa la comida ya estaba lista

-Bueno a comer-dijo Blu, todos comenzaron a comer y cuando acabaron todos se pusieron a conversar en la mesita y Blu les puso un juego infantil a los tucansitos para que estuvieran entretenidos

-Blu, ¿yo volvere a volar?-dijo Perla

-Si, cuando vuelvas a volar seras libre-dijo Blu

-¿Que?-dijo Perla confundida

-¿Cuando te recuperes te iras?-dijo Blu

-No, yo pienso quedarme aqui contigo-dijo Perla

-¿Enserio?-dijo Blu

-Si, no importa donde este, siempre y cuando este contigo-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

-Te amo-dijo Blu y la beso y Perla no demoro nada en devolverselo y Rafa y Eva los miraban

-Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando eramos mas jovenes-dijo Rafa

-Si-dijo Eva

-¿Y han pensado tener hijos?-dijo Rafa y Blu se separo de Perla y estos estaban rojos de verguenza

-No, es que creemos que aun somos muy jovenes-dijo Blu

-Nada de eso, ser padres no tiene edad-dijo Rafa

-Bueno pero aun no queremos tener hijos-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Eva

-Bueno ahora ¿que quieren hacer?-dijo Blu

-¿Les parece si salimos un rato?-dijo Eva

-Esta bien, pero... ¿y los pequeños?-dijo Perla

-Linda los cuidara-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, vamos-djo Perla, Blu se llevo a Perla arriba y saco su ropa y se la puso y luego Blu se puso la suya y bajaron, Eva y Rafael desde que llegaron estaban abrigados

-Bueno ahora vamonos-dijo Blu, estos salieron afuera ycomenzaron a caminar

-Bueno y¿ ahora a donde vamos?-dijo Blu

-Vayamos al club-dijo Perla

-Si, seria genial-dijo Rafa

-Eva podriamos bailar-dijo Eva

-Pero Perla tiene el ala rota-dijo Blu

-Bueno, podriamos decirle a Nico y a Pedro que toquen algo lento-dijo Rafa

-Por mi esta bien ¿que dices Blu?-dijo Perla

-Yo dogo que esta bien-dijo Blu, todos tomaron rumbo al club de Nico y Pedro, cuando llegaron todos quedaron mirando a Blu y Perla

-¿Hola?-dijo Blu ya que todos los miraban

-¿Cantaran hoy?-dijo Nico apareciendo entre toda las aves

-No, hoy no-dijo Perla, todos volvieron a lo suyo

-Vaya ayer cantaron genial-dijo Pedro

-¿Enserio? -dijo Blu

-Si, ¿no se acuerdan?-dijo Nico

-Bueno estabamos ebrios-dijo Perla

-Ohh ya veo, bueno ahora a bailar-dijo Pedro tomando vuelo

-Esperen-dijo Blu, y los musicos se acercaron nuevamente

-Perla tiene el ala rota aun ¿podrian tocar algo lento?-dijo Blu

-Pues claro-dijo Nico

-Gracias-dijo Perla, los musicos se fueron al escenario y comenzo una cancion lenta y romantica (Lo sineto mucho si no puse una cancion nose me ocurria ninguna :()

Blu y Perla bailaron juntos toda la cancion y cuando ermino se besaron y todos estaban O.O ya que muchos que conocian a Blu no sabian que tenia novia

-Te amo Perla-dijo Blu

-Te amo Blu-dijo Perla y se volvieron a besar

-Vaya bailaron bien-dijo Rafa

-Blu tengo sueño-dijo Perla bostezando

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

-Bueno, nosotros tambien nos vamos, los niños deben estar dormidos-dijo Rafael, todos se fueron a casa y cuando llegaron Linda estaba amarrada a la silla y con la boca amordasada y rayada por todas partes

-¿Que sucedio aqui?-dijo Blu, pero de pronto aparecieron los tucansitos con mas lapices y al ver a sus padres se rieron nerviosamente

-Podemos explicarlo-dijo un tucansito

-Nada de eso, suelten a la 4 ojos y nos vamos-dijo Eva seriamentr, los tucansitos hicieron caso, soltaron a Linda y se fueron con sus padres

-Bueno Perla mejor nos...-dijo Blu, pero se dio cuenta de que Perla se quedo dormida en el sillon, Blu se acosto a su lado, la cubrio con sus alas y se durmio con ella

**Fin cap.**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, saludos a BW, BW, B-I, ZA, Kazoo, MLP, PBB, PGA (Perlaguacamayaazul), Awelito, TBF, Dayku y a todos los demas. Bye M.A.T**


	11. Chapter 10: Una gran noticia

**Bueno el locuelo ha subido otro cap lamento la demora culpa de mis padres XD bueno disfruten mucho**

**Cap 10: Una gran noticia**

Blu despertó y Perla seguía durmiendo

-Despierta mi amor-dijo Blu moviendo suavemente a Perla, y esta se despertó

-Buenos días-dijo Perla despertándose

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto Blu

-Si, ¿Qué haremos hoy?-dijo Perla

-Te enseñare a escribir-dijo Blu, pero le rugió la pansa

-Pero primero vamos a comer-dijo Blu, este se llevo a Perla a la cocina y Linda les sirvió el desayuno, cuando terminaron de comer Blu prendió el portátil y puso una aplicación no tan infantil para enseñarle a Perla a escribir, Blu se fue y vio que Linda hablaba por teléfono y estaba llorando

-CALLATE, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!-dijo Linda enojada y llorando, Blu se acerco a Linda

-¿Linda que paso?-dijo Blu, pero Linda solo entendió graznidos, Blu tomo una hoja y un papel y se fue a la mesa de la biblioteca y Linda se sentó en la silla

*-¿Que paso?-escribió Blu

-Juan me dejo-dijo Linda llorando

*-Esta con otra-escribió Blu

-¿Tu ya lo sabias?-dijo Linda

*-Si-escribió Blu

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo Linda

*-No lo se-escribió Blu

-Bueno supongo que estaré sola toda mi vida-dijo Linda

*-OYE! No digas eso me tienes a Perla y a mi-escribió Blu

-Tienes razón, ahora abramos la tienda-dijo Linda, Blu la siguió abrió las cortinas y voló a la puerta y puso el cartel de "abierto"

-Bueno iré a ver a Perla-dijo Blu y se fue volando a la mesita y vio que Perla no estaba y el portátil tampoco

-¿Perla donde estas?-dijo Blu buscando a Perla, Blu subió las escaleras y escucho unos gemidos que venían de la habitación de Linda, Blu entro y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, Perla se estaba frotando su lugar con sus alas y estaba viendo Birdporn Blu inmediatamente le cerro el portátil y Perla se ruborizo

-¿Perla que estabas haciendo?!-dijo Blu serio

-Lo siento yo no quise -dijo Perla arrepentida

-Perla no tienes que ver esas cosas-dijo Blu

-Lo lamento no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Perla ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Blu

-Yo…-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Dímelo-dijo Blu tiernamente

-Es que… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos eso y yo…-dijo Perla nerviosa

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-propuso Blu

-Si-dijo Perla, Blu se llevo a Perla su casita y comenzaron su juego, pero a Blu se le olvido su amigo

Cuando acabaron los dos estaban cansados

-Fue asombroso-dijo Perla tirándose al piso

-Si, estoy…muy cansado-dijo Blu tirándose con Perla

-Blu-dijo Perla

-¿Si?-dijo Blu

-¿Cuando me recuperare?-dijo Perla

-No lo se, pero lo que si se es que te recuperaras-dijo Blu

-Ojala sea pronto-dijo Pera apoyándose en Blu y cerrando los ojos

-Si-dijo Blu

-Quisiera que mis padres estuvieran vivos, tener a mi familia aquí-dijo Perla triste

-Ahora nosotros somos tu familia, Linda, yo, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, los tucancitos y todos nuestros amigos-dijo Blu

-Pero no es lo mismo-dijo Perla

-¿Por qué?-dijo Blu

-Ellos me cuidaron, me dieron cariño, y ustedes son personas que conozco desde hace poco-dijo Perla

-Cuando se nos sea posible, formaremos nuestra familia-dijo Blu

-¿Qué?, ¿lo dices enserio?-dijo Perla feliz

-Si, seremos tu, yo y quizás cuantos hijos tengamos-dijo Blu

-Lo haremos cuando me recupere-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Bueno, ¿me ayudas a terminar de aprender a escribir?-dijo Perla parándose

-Claro-dijo Blu, ambos bajaron y perdieron el portátil y pusieron la aplicación, Blu le enseño a Perla combinaciones de palabras con ayuda de un diccionario cuando terminaron Perla se fue al baño con Blu y este le cambio las vendas ya que estaban muy sucias y algo rotas

-Blu espera mas despacio-dijo Perla ya que Blu estaba poniéndole las vendas con algo de brutalidad

-Lo siento-dijo Blu, este le puso las vendas con mas cuidado y cuando terminaron Blu le puso el cabestrillo a Perla y se fueron abajo

-Blu-dijo Perla

-¿Si?-pregunto Blu

-¿Te acordaste de ponerte condón?-dijo Perla y Blu se detuvo

-Oh oh, no lo hize-dijo Blu

-Espero que aun no quede embarazada-dijo Perla

-Ojala-dijo Blu

Ambos se fueron a la cocina y Linda les dejo un plato con fideos y salsa de tomate y ella se fue a atender la librería

-Estan deliciosos-dijo Perla comiéndose los fideos y unos se les quedaron colgando en el pico, pero cuando Perla volteo a ver a Blu este ya se había comido todo

-Blu eres un glotón-dijo Perla

-Uf! estaba delicioso-dijo Blu con el pico manchado

-Tienes una manchita ahí, déjame quitártela-dijo Perla acercándose a Blu, Perla le paso la lengua por el pico a Blu y luego lo beso y Blu le devolvió el beso

-¿Quieres comer mas?-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, este se acerco al plato con Perla y comenzaron a comerse los fideos, Blu tomo un fideo y iba tragándoselo pero el fideo era muy largo, por la parte de Perla esta había tomado el mismo fideo que Blu y ambos se dieron cuenta de eso

-Oye suéltalo es mi fideo!-dijo Blu

-No!, es mio!-dijo Perla tirando el fideo

-Es mio!-dijo Blu tirando el fideo también, Blu se detuvo y chupo con fuerza el fideo tragándoselo y que una parte le golpeara la cara

-Es mio-dijo Blu tragándose todo el fideo

-Esta bien-dijo Perla y volvió a comer, cuando terminaron de comer llego Linda y estaba hablando por teléfono

-Perla necesito revisarte el ala-dijo Linda

Linda se llevo a Perla al baño y le saco las vendas, y le palpo el ala

-Tulio ya tiene los huesos unidos y no le duele-dijo Linda

-Bueno entonces ya no necesita las vendas, solo déjale el cabestrillo y que haga algunos ejercicios con el ala para que recupere fuerzas-dijo Tulio, cuando Perla escucho eso se puso feliz

-Blu lo oíste me curare pronto-dijo Perla feliz

-Si-dijo Blu

Linda se fue y dejo que Blu le pusiera el cabestrillo

-Bueno, ahora tengo que hacer ejercicios con mi ala para que recupere fuerzas-dijo Perla

-Si, pero vayamos de a poco-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

-Mañana harás los ejercicios hoy trata de no forzarla mucho-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

Ambos se fueron al living y entro Nico con un hombre alto de pelo castaño y ojos avellana

-Hola Zack-dijo Linda

-Hola querida-dijo Zack con un tono gay

-Hola Blu, Perla-dijo Nico aterrizando frente a ellos

-Bueno debi saber que Zack era tu dueño-dijo Blu

-Si, nose porque no encontré a alguien normal, pero me cuida bien-dijo Nico

-Y te recomiendo cambiar la bufanda-dijo Perla riéndose de la bufanda rosa de Nico

-No, me gusta-dijo Nico

-GAAAAAYYYY-grito alguien desde afuera, Nico volteo y vio que era Mester, Nico le levanto la pluma de almedio y a Mester lo choco un camión

-Yetaaa-le grito Nico

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer?-dijo Nico

-Bueno me quedare cuidando a Perla, su ala sanara pronto y quiero estar con ella-dijo Blu

-Blu, descuida, ve a divertirte-dijo Perla

-¿Qué?-dijo Blu confundido

-Yo iré a dormir, tu ve a divertirte un rato-dijo Perla

-No, me voy a quedar cuidándote-dijo Blu

-No, ve y estaré bien-dijo Perla

-Esta bien, volveré pronto-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, Blu salio con Nico y se fueron al club, cuando ya oscurecio Perla estaba esperando a Blu pero este no llegaba, cuando ya eran las 02:30 am Perla escucho que la puerta se abrió y llego Blu tambaleándose y con olor a vodka

-Blu ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Perla

-Bueno….hip…hicimos…hip… un reto hip-dijo Blu borracho

-¿Que reto?-dijo Perla

-El que bebia hip mas vodka ganaba…-dijo Blu

-Y…?-dijo Perla

-Adivina que… yo GANE!-dijo Blu levantando las alas y cayendo al piso inconsciente

-Dios mio, Blu-dijo Perla preocupada al ver como cayo Blu, Perla arrastro a Blu de las patas hasta el sillón y este estaba dormido profundamente

-Duerme bien-dijo Perla apoyándose junto a Blu, este se dio vuelta y bostezo lanzándole todo el aliento y olor a licor

-Iuj! Y mañana mismo te bañas y cepillas-dijo Perla asqueada por el olor, luego de un rato se durmió poniéndose una mascarilla y poder aguantar el olor

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy ojala les haya gustado, como siempre actualizare en cuanto pueda y una vez mas me salvo de Zalgo y de los diccionariazos del awelito (trsique) XD, Saludos a todos y ACTUALIZEN PRONTO!, bye M.A.T**


	12. Chapter 11: Promesas

**Bueno nuevo cap disfruten y BW devuelveme mi dineron no vi nada en 3D la otra vez en tu fic :(**

**Cap 11: Promesas**

**Cuando Blu se desperto**

Blu estaba despertando y le dolia la cabeza

-Au! mi cacbeza-dijo Blu tocandose la cabeza

-Bueno dias borrachin-dijo Perla sbiendose al sillon

-Buenos dias, me voy a la ducha-dijo Blu bajando del sillon y subiendo las escaleras luego se fue al baño y se metio en la ducha y se baño, cuando termino bajo a desayunar pero se dio cuenta de que ya era el almuerzo

-¿Cuanto dormi?-dijo Blu

-Vaya Blu estas despierto-dijo Linda

-Dormiste bastante, ya que llegaste muy tarde-dijo Perla

-Voy a dejar el alcohol-dijo Blu

-Buena suerte con eso-le dije yo

-Bueno ahora a almorzar-dijo Perla, Linda dejo el almuerzo en la mesa y se fue a atender la tienda

-Vaya delicioso-dijo Blu comiendose los fideos

-Blu, estoy embarazada-dijo Perla y Blu se atraganto con los fideos

-¿Que?!-dijo Blu impresionado

-Es broma-dijo Perla riendose

-Me asustaste-dijo Blu

-Sigamos comiendo-dijo Perla, ambos siguieron comiendo y cuando acabaron se fueron al portatil, Perla lo prendio y puso la clave, Blu conecto el portatil a birdnet (internet para aves) y se metio a birdbook y comenzaron a hablar con sus amigos

-Mira el equipo loco se conecto-dijo Blu y comenzaron a hablar con sus integrantes

-Blu, ¿que ejercicios tengo que hacer?-dijo Perla

-Es verdad, bueno... mueve tu ala despacio-dijo Blu, Perla saco su ala del cabestrillo y la movio lentamente

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Perla

-Intenta moverla mas-dijo Blu, Perla hizo caso y comenzo a mover mas su ala

-¿Ahora podre volar?-dijo Perla feliz

-No lo se, hay que preguntarle a Tulio-dijo Blu, Blu fue con Linda y señalo su celular

-¿Quieres que llame a Tulio?-dijo Linda, Blu acintio, Linda termino de atender a su cliente y llamo a Tulio

-¿Hola?-se escucho por el celular

-Tulio, hola-dijo Linda

-Hola, ¿como estan?-dijo Tulio

-Bien, Blu quiere saber cuando Perla podra volar-dijo Linda acertando a lo que Blu queria

-Bueno... tienes que revisarla-dijo Tulio, Linda fue con Perla

-Bueno ¿que hago?-dijo Linda sin saber que hacer

-Toma su ala y muevela con cuidado hacia arriba, abajo y a los lados-dijo Tulio, Linda movio con cuidado el ala de Perla y la movio en todas las direcciones, Perla ni se quejo

-No le duele-dijo Linda

-Bueno, entonces mañana ya podra comenzar a volar-dijo Tulio y colgo

-Si mañana podre volar-dijo Perla feliz

-Bueno, ejercita un poco mas tu ala-dijo Linda y se fue

-Ya no puedo esperar-dijo Perla

-Si, pero mejor espera hasta mañana-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla triste

-Tranquila, pronto podras volar y podremos salir a donde queramos-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla recuperando animos

Ambos bajaron y Perla iba haciendo los ejercicios con su ala, cuando bajaron estaban Rafael con Eva y los tucansitos en fila

-Rafael hola-dijo Blu

-Hola, ¿supiste lo que paso con Linda y Juan?-dijo Rafael

-Si, terminaron, pero Linda ya lo supero-dijo Blu

-Y ¿que hacen por aqui?-dijo Perla

-Vinimos a ver como te encontrabas y Blu tambien, despues de la borrachera-dijo Eva

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Blu

-Bueno, ¿quiren salir a bailar?-dijo Rafael

-El ala de Perla ya esta mejor asi que, si-dijo Blu

-Supongo que Linda ya sabra como cuidarse de los tucansitos-dijo Eva y todos se rieron, cuando todos salieron Linda estaba entrando al living y vio a los tucansitos y rapidamente agarro la mesa y la puso como barricada, los tucansitos se miraron y luego gritaron

-ATAQUEN!-dijeron todos

**Mientras con los 4**

Estaban en camino al club de Nico y Pedro, pero de pronto se encontraron con una sorpresa

-Cecilia ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Manuel mostrandole una flor

-Si-dijo Cecilia tomando la flor y besando a Manuel

-Vaya-dijeron Blu y Perla, estos al verlos se sonrojaron

-Ehhh-dijo Manuel pensando en que decir

-No digas nada lo vimos todo-dijo Eva

-Bueno sabia que algo pasaria-dijo Rafael

-Bueno, nostros ya no vamos...-dijo Mansuel largandose con Cecilia

-Bueno sigamos-dijo Blu, Perla le tomo el ala a Blu y este se puso nervioso y se ruborizo

-¿Te sigue poniendo nervioso?-dijo Perla al ver que Blu se puso nervioso

-Si, algo-dijo Blu, Perla le solto el ala a Blu y este se la volvio a tomar

-Ahora si-dijo Perla feliz, los cuatro siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al club, luego entraron y se encontraron con Nico y Pedro

-Chicos, ¿como andan?-dijo Pedro

-Pues bien-dijo Rafa}

-Bueno,¿quieren un tema?-dijo Nico

-Si yo quiero uno-dijo Perla

-Pues dimelo-dijo Nico

-Se llama, labios compartidos, ¿Lo conocen?-dijo Perla

-Pues claro que si-dijo Pedro, los musicos se fueron al escenario, pero Blu rapidamente los alcanzo

-Esperen la quiero cantar yo-dijo Blu

-Pues claro-dijeron los musicos, estos se fueron al bar y se sirvieron unos vasitos de leche y ver como Blu cantaba sobrio

-Bueno creo que lo arruinara-dijo Nico

-Te apuesto 30 dolares a que no-dijo Pedro

-De acuerdo-dijo Nico

-Bueno yo quiero dedicarle esta cancion a mi novia Perla-dijo Blu y Perla se ruborizo por los nervios ya que todos la miraron

watch?v=eUHvNcJaWVU (cancion) Blu comenzo a cantar con una bella voz y Nico escupio su leche y Pedro estaba atonito por la voz

Amor mío...

Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas

Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas

Esto es el cielo es mi cielo

Amor fugado...

Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado

Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes

Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Otra vez mi boca insensata...

Vuelve a caer en tu piel

Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca

Vuelvo a caer

De tus pechos a tu par de pies

Labios compartidos...

Labios divididos mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días

Y el dolor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Ooh amor ooh amor compartido

Amor mutante...

Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre

Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente

El pedazo que me toca de ti

Relámpagos de alcohol...

Las voces solas lloran en el sol

Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada

Luego te vas

Otra vez mi boca insensata...

Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel

Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele

Vuelvo a caer

De tus pechos a tu par de pies

Labios compartidos...

Labios divididos mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Que comparto el engaño

y comparto mis días y el dolor

Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Que me parta un rayo...

Que me entierre el olvido mi amor

Pero no puedo más

Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos

Labios compartidos

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...

Te amo aunque estés compartida

Tus labios tienen el control

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...

Te amo aunque estés compartida

Y sigues tú con el control.

Cuando Blu termino de cantar todos apaludieron y Blu volo hasta donde Perla y esta le caian lagrimas de felicidad por la cancion y beso a Blu y este le devolvio el beso y cuando lo terminaron...

-Bueno, gracias Blu por la cancion, ahora es tiempo de SAMBA!-dijo Nico

-Espera Nico pagame-dijo Pedro

-Esta bien-dijo Nico sacando unos billetes de su abrigo

-Mmmmm ok-dijo Pedro

En el club todos siguieron bailando y disfrutando del dia hasta que se hizo de noche

-Bueno amigos, gracias nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo Nico largandose con Pedro y luego de eso llegaron otros musicos y la fiesta continuo

-Blu tengo sueño-dijo Perla bostezando

-Esta bien vamos a casa-dijo Blu, ambos salieron y Perla iba caminando a penas

-Perla ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Blu

-Creo que voy a...-dijo Perla pero cayo y Blu rapidamente la tomo con sus alas

-Perla, despierta-dijo Blu, pero esta ya se habia dormido, Blu se la llevo en sus alas hasta casa y se las arreglo para abrir la puerta, y cuando entro Linda estaba pegada a la pared y con la boca tapada

-Babisbañsldvsfklbvadfkvjacascdkcacadfjs-dijo Linda pero no se le entedio nada, luego llegaron los tucansitos con unos pasteles y se detuvieron al ver a Blu

-Tio Blu-dijeron todos pero Blu puso su ala tapandoles el paso

-Shhh, la tia Perla esta durmiendo-dijo Blu en voz baja

-Shhhh-se dijeron los tucansitos, Blu llevo a Perla hasta su casita y luego se devolvio

-Bueno, ahora suelten a Linda y esperen hasta que lleguen sus padres-dijo Blu

-SUelten a la 4 ojos-dijeron los tucansitos, estos fueron con Linda y la soltaron y esta salio corriendo asustada

-Tio Blu, tengo sueño-dijo un tansito

-Y yo-dijo otro

-Y yo-comenzaron a decir todos

-Bueno, siganme-dijo Blu, este los llevo a la habitacion de Linda y los dejo en su casita (la casita tiene varios piso) y algunos se tuvieron que quedarse en el piso de Blu y Perla ya que la casita estaba llena

-Buenas noches-dijo Blu, los 4 tucansitos que habian se meteron entre Blu y Perla y se acurrucaron

-Buenas noches tio Blu-dijeron los tucansitos

-Duerman bien-dijo Blu y los abrazo junto a Perla y se durmio

**Fin cap.**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy, lamento si fue muy corto, actualizare en cuanto pueda y un aviso a partir del Lunes vuelvo a la prision (escuela) a si que mis capitulos se demoraran en llegar, pero llegaran. Saludos a Perla, BW, Kazoo, B-I, Chico MLP, Mester, TBF (chico millonario), Dayku, PBB, Awelito y sus diccionarios y todos los demas. Bye M.A.T cerrando sesion XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Vamos a casa

**Bueno aqui otro cap BW sigo esperando mi dinero y tus actualizaciones XD**

**Cap 12: Vamos a casa**

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu estaba despertando y vio que todos aun dormian

-Perla despierta-dijo Blu moviendo a Perla cuidadosamente

-Auuuuwwwg, buenos dias...-dijo Perla bostezando pero cuando vio a los pequeñitos se confundio

-¿Blu que hacen aqui?-dijo Perla confundida

-Los traje aqui para que durmieran-dijo Blu

-Eres tan bueno-dijo Perla cariñosamente y acercandose a Blu

-Era lo menos que podia hacer-dijo Blu acercandose tambien, ambos se iban a besar pero los tucansitos se despertaron

-Tio Blu-dijo un tucansito despertando junto a los otros 3, y Blu se separo rapidamente de Perla

-¿Si?-dijo Blu

-Tenemos hambre-dijeron los tucansitos

-Nosotros tambien-dijeron los otros 14 tucansitos afuera

-Esta bien, vamos a prepararles el desayuno-dijo Perla, esta salio y quizo intentar volar y lo logro

-Blu estoy volando-dijo Perla feliz

-Wow-dijo Blu y volo junto a ella

-Ahora vamos a hacerles el desyuno-dijo Perla saliendo de la habitacion seguida de Blu y los tucansitos, Blu saco 9 platos y Perla saco 3 cajas de cereal y la leche y les sirvieron el desayuno a los pequeños

-Se ven lindos, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Perla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blu

-Si-dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

-¿Cuando crees que lleguen Rfael y Eva?-dijo Perla

-Creo que llegaran pronto-dijo Blu, los tucansitos terminaron de comer y luego le pedian a Blu que les pusiera un juego en el portatil y otros querian ver TV, Blu prendio el portatil y les puso Friv y en la TV les puso Los Teletubbies

-Bueno ahi estaran ocupados-dijo Blu

-¿Ahora que quieres hacer?-dijo Perla romanticamente

-¿Si vamos a pasar un momento los dos?-dijo Blu acercandose a Perla y Perla tambien ambos se besaron y un tucansito que los veia se asqueo

-IIUUUUUJJ!-dijo el tucansito asqueado tapandose los ojos con las alas

-¿Que sucede pequeño?-dijo Blu

-Tengo hambre-dijo el tucansito

-Enseguida te traigo algo-dijo Blu, este fue al refrigerador y saco un jogutrh y se lo paso al pequeño

-Gracias-dijo el pequeño largandose con el jogurth

-Bueno en que...-dijo Perla pero llegaron Rafael y Eva a casa

-Ya llegamos-dijo Rafael

-¿Niños?-dijo Eva y los pequeños aparecieron abrazandolos y Blu y Perla fueron tambien

-Niños,jajajaa-dijo Rafael cayendose al piso por las tacleadas de sus hijos

-¿Fueron mucho problema?-dijo Eva

-Porsupuesto que no-dijo Blu

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rafael

-De nada-dijo Blu

-Bueno niños nos vamos despidanse-dijo Rafael, los tucansitos fueron a abrazar a Blu y a Perla

-Adios niños-dijo Blu abrazandolos

-Cuidense y no hagan desastrez-dijo Perla abrazandolos, los tucansitos acintieron con la cabeza y se fueron con sus padres

-Son muy tiernos-dijo Blu

-Si, ya quiero tener los mios-dijo Perla y Blu se puso nervioso

-Pero mejor esperamos un tiempo-dijo Blu nervioso

-Pero me prometiste que seria cuando me recuperara-dijo Perla

-Lo se pero...-dijo Blu

-¿Pero...?-dijo Perla

-Pero, no me siento muy seguro de hacerlo ahora-dijo Blu

-Pero si hace un rato ibamos a hacerlo-dijo Perla

-Lo se pero mejor otro dia-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla de mala gana

-Bueno ire a despertar a Linda-dijo Blu, pero escucharon que alguien bajaba las escaleras, era Linda pero esta estaba con una olla en la cabeza y una tabla de cocina como escucdo

-¿Ya se fueron?-dijo Linda asustada Blu acintio y Linda se tranquilizo

-Vaya son unos demonios-dijo Linda, esta se fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, Blu y Perla fueron a comer con Linda y cuando acabaron abrieron la tienda y luego fueron a dar un paseo

-Bueno ¿donde quieren ir?-dijo Linda, Blu señalo la montaña de nieve

-Bueno vamos a esquiar-dijo Linda, los tres se fueron a la montaña y ahora Blu tomo 2 tablas ya que Perla ya estaba sanada

-Blu yo queria ir contigo-dijo Perla triste

-Esta bien-dijo Blu haciendole un espacio a Perla, esta se puso del lado derecho y Blu el izquierdo

-¿Listos?-dijo Linda subiendose a su tabla de esquiar

-Si-dijeron ambos pero Linda entendio lo que decian

-1... 2... 3! ya!-dijo Linda lanzandose y atras venian Blu y Perla en la tabla

-Blu tenemos que ir mas rapido-dijo Perla, Blu giro hacia las colinas para tomar ventaja y iban saltando de colina en colina rebasando a Linda esta se diocuenta y se inclino para tomar mas velocidad pero la volvieron a rebasar

-Bien ahora gira-dijo Blu y Perla giro la tabla y ganaron la carrera

-Ganamos- dijeron ambos y se abrazaron y Linda llego despues de unos segundos

-Vaya me ganaron, bueno ¿ahora a donde vamos?-dijo Linda, Perla señalo el parque con juegos y Linda se los llevo y se fue a comprar

-Bueno vamos a jugar-dijo Blu, Perla se subio a los columpios y Blu le daba vuelo, luego se lanazaron por el resbalin juntos y luego en el sube y baja pero Blu no bajaba a Perla

-BLU BAJAME!-le gritaba Perla desde el sube y baja

-No-dijo Blu y Perla le seguia gritando hasta que Blu la bajo y llego Linda con unos chocolates calientes y se los paso a Blu y Perla

-Soplen que esta caliente-dijo Linda soplando y tomandose el suyo, Blu yPerla hicieron caso y al cabo de unos minutos se lo acabaron

-¿ahora que quieren hacer?-dijo Linda, Perla señalo los juegos de nuevo

-Esta bien vamos a...-dijo Linda pero vio una pareja de humanos pasar y se sintio apenada

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Perla sibiendose al hombro de Linda pero esta entendia solo graznidos pero le entendia lo que decia (la loca de las aves)

-Estoy bien vamos-dijo Linda, se fueron a los juegos y se quedaron divirtiendose toda la mañana hasta la tarde

-Bueno vayamos a casa-dijo Linda, cuando se fueron a casa Linda preparo unos hotckakes (nose como se escribe XD) con miel para los pajaritos y para ella se sirvio un pan con huevo, Perla al ver el huevo se horrorizo

-Blu Linda se come a los bebes!-dijo Perla sustada

-Perla calma esos huevos son... son huevos que no pudieron nacer-dijo Blu

-!¿Cuando tengamos nuestros huevos ella se los comera?!-dijo Perla asustada

-¿Que?, no claro que no-dijo Blu

-Tengo miedo-dijo Perla

-Tranquila, eslla no se los comera-dijo Blu

-Esta... esta bien-dijo Perlatratando de calmarse, de pronto sono el celular de Linda, esta contesto y era Tulio

-Hola Tulio-dijo Linda

-Hola ¿como esta Perla?-dijo Tulio

-Pues esta muy bien, ahora vuela y esta muy feliz con Blu-dijo Linda

-Me algra saberlo, Linda yo me preguntaa si...-dijo Tulio con tono nervioso

-Si?-dijo Linda

-Si querian venir nuevamente a Rio, pero ahora la seguridad sera mayor-dijo Tulio

-No, lo siento-dijo Linda

-Linda yo...-dijo Tulio

-No Tulio no insistas Blu y Perla ya son felices aqui este es su hogar-dijo Linda

-Pero necesitan estar en su hambiente natural-dijo Tulio

-No, se quedaran aqui-dijo Linda

-Escucha yo soy el dueño de Perla y quiero que me la traigas-dijo Tulio

-¡¿Bueno entonces porque no vienes TU y te la levas?!-dijo Linda enojada

-Es lo que hare-dijo Tulio enojado colgando el telefono

-Linda ¿que paso?-dijo Blu

-Blu lamento decirte esto pero Perla se ira de vuelta a Rio-dijo Linda, Blu miro a Perla y esta estaba triste

-NO, yo no me ire de aqui sin ti-dijo Perla

-Lo se, nos quedaremos... ¿y si mejor vamos a Rio juntos?-dijo Blu

-¿Pero y Linda?-dijo Perla

-Ella no me interesa ahora, si no tu, si quieres que vayamos a Rio pues iremos-dijo Blu

-Vamonos a Rio-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, ambos siguieron con sus rutinas durante 3 dias y el domingo llego Tulio con una jaula

-Bueno Perla nos vamos-dijo Tulio abriendo la jaula, Perla entro y Blu tambien

-¿Blu que haces?, sal de ahi-dijo Linda, Blu nego con la cabeza, Linda metio su mano para sacar a Blu pero este se hizo hasta el fondo abrazandose con Perla

-Blu sal de ahi-dijo Linda metiendo mas su mano pero Blu y Perla le dieron un fuerte picotazo

-AUCH!-dijo Linda sacando su mano y mirandosela le quedaron marcados

-Linda sera mejor que me los lleve-dijo Tulio

-No, Blu se quedara-dijo Linda volviendo a meter la mano y Blu la picoteo mas fuerte

-Blu! SAL DE AHI!-dijo Linda enojada, Blu grazno y nego con la cabeza

-Bueno supongo que... este es el adios-dijo Linda triste

-Pero Linda y ¿si vienes a Rio con nosotros?-dijo Tulio

-No, mi hogar es aqui-dijo Linda

-Pero Linda yo te amo-dijo Tulio de golpe

-¿Que?-dijo Linda sin poder creer lo que hoyo al igual que Blu y Perla

-Si lo oiste, te amo-dijo Tulio

-Vaya ni yo me lo espere-dijo Perla

-Lo se-dijo Blu

-¿Que dices?-dijo Tulio

-Digo que... si-dijo Linda

-Perfexto-dijo Tulio feliz

-Bueno ¿cuando nos vamos?-dijo Linda, Tulio miro su reloj y se le cayeron los ojos

-Ahora debemos partir rapido-dijo Tulio

-Vamos rapido-dijo Linda ambos salieron y se fueron al aeropuerto y llegaron justo a tiempo

-Linda no trajiste nada-dijo Tulio al ver que Linda no trajo ni una maleta

-Me comprare cosas haya-dijo Linda

-Esta bien-dijo Tulio

**Con Blu y Perla**

Estos estaban en la parte de atras del avion en la jaula

-Bueno ahora estaremos juntos en nuestro hogar-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu

-¿Chicos?-dijeron unas voces atras de su jaula, estos voltearon y vieron por los hoyitos de la jaula que estaban Rafael y Eva con los tucansitos amontonados en una jaula, Nico y Pedro en jaulas separadas

-¿Chicos que hacen aqui?-dijo Blu impresionado

-Nos vamos a casa-dijo Nico

-¿Por que?-dijo Perla

-Hubo unos problemitas-dijo Rafael

-Los pequeños-dijeron todos en el avion

-Lo bueno es que estaremos todos juntos-dijo Blu

-Si, toda la familia unida-dijo Perla

-Me algra escucharlo-dijo Eva

-Bueno lo mejor sera dormir-dijo Blu acostandose y Perla se acosto abrazada a el y todos los demas se durmueron pero en el caso de Rafael no muy comodamente ya que estaban apretados en la jaula

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ese fue el otro cap de hoy XD bueno actualizare cuando pueda. Saludos a todos los que he nombrado siempre XD. Bye M.A.T**


	14. Chapter 13: La historia llega a su fin

**Bueno hola he subido 3 capitulos en el mismo día XD bueno disfruten y rebase los reviews de mi primer fic XD**

**Cap 13: La historia llega a su fin**

**Luego de 6 horas (hubo un accidente y llego Fapman (yo) y los salvo XD)**

Todos estaban despertando

-¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo Blu

-Muy bien ¿y tu?-dijo Perla

-Muy bien, ya estamos llegando-dijo Blu parándose

-Blu-dijo Perla y este se volteo

-¿Si?-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-Perla yo siempre estaré contigo-interrumpió Blu y la beso

-Blu, me gustaría que viviéramos juntos-dijo Perla

-Pues claro-dijo Blu

**Cuando el avión aterrizo**

Tulio se llevo a todas las aves en su auto y tomando rumbo a la clínica, cuando llegaron dejaron a todas las aves en un hábitat natural

-Bueno encerrados de nuevo-dijo Perla triste

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos juntos-dijo Blu

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Perla

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?, tenemos mucho tiempo libre-dijo Blu

-Que te paree si continuamos con nuestra misión-dijo Perla

-¿Misión?-dijo Blu confundido

-Ya sabes, salvar la especie-dijo Perla y Blu se puso nervioso ya que no tenia a su amiguito protector

-Ehhhh … Perla-dijo Blu

-¿Si?-dijo Perla

-¿Estas segura?-dijo Blu

-Por supuesto, tu me prometiste que tendríamos nuestra propia familia-dijo Perla

-Tienes razón pero…-dijo Blu pero Perla lo interrumpió con un beso

-Menos charla y mas diversión-dijo Perla volviendo a besar a Blu, este no se resistió y comenzó su momento de pasión y lujuria con Perla, cuando acabaron ambos estaban satisfechos con su trabajo

-Fue asombroso-dijo Perla

-Si, ¿y ahora?-dijo Blu

-Vayamos a dar un paseo-dijo Perla, ambos bajaron del árbol y salieron del hábitat y se encontraron con Tulio y este traía unos planos

-Oh Blu, mira ¿te gusta?-dijo Blu mostrándole un dibujo que tenia su rostro y alrededor de un circulo decía "Santuario de aves Blu rio de Janeiro", Blu asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno ahora a seguir construyendo-dijo Tulio y se fue

-¿Están construyendo un santuario?-dijo Blu confundido

-Pues así parece-dijo Perla

-Bueno vamos a dar nuestro paseo-dijo Blu, ambos salieron volando de la clínica y se fueron al campo con flores

-Mira ahora hay mas flores-dijo Blu observando gran variedad de flores nuevas

-Son muy hermosas-dijo Perla

-Pero tu lo eres mas-dijo Blu

-Gracias Blu-dijo Perla y beso a Blu, ambos charlaron y jugaron hasta que se hizo de noche

-Creo que es hora de volver-dijo Blu

-Si, vámonos-dijo Perla, Blu tomo una flor y se la escondió en la espalda y se fueron a la clínica, entraron a su hábitat y se fueron al nido

-Perla ahí algo que quiero…-dijo Blu

-Decirme-se le adelanto Perla

-Si-dijo Blu y se puso nervioso

-Dimelo-dijo Perla

-Yo he estado pensándolo y… nosotros hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y…-dijo Blu

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?-dijo Perla

-No, es algo mucho mejor-dijo Blu

-¿Qué es?-dijo Perla

Blu saco la flor y se arrodillo

-¿Perla te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo Blu y Perla estaba sumamente feliz

-SI!-dijo Perla abalanzándose sobre Blu y besándolo

-Te amo Perla-dijo Blu

-Yo también te amo-dijo Perla, ambos siguieron besándose y hicieron otra sesión hasta que se durmieron por el cansancio

**Al día siguiente**

Perla estaba despertando y Blu seguía dormido

-Blu tengo hambre-dijo Perla

-Pues ve a buscar la comida-dijo Blu con mucha flojera

-Estoy cansada ve tu-dijo Perla

-Esta bien- dijo Blu levantándose y bajando del árbol, fue al lago y se mojo la cara y luego fue a la cocina de la clínica y saco unas frutas para Perla y para el, cuando volvió dejo las frutas y Perla se acero para comer

-Bueno a com… PERLA!-dijo Blu impresionado ya que Perla se devoro todo

-¿Hay mas?-dijo Perla

-Enseguida-dijo Blu y salió a buscar mas comida y de paso se comia unas el y se las llevo a Perla y esta se las devoro también

-Bueno… Blu no me puedo parar-dijo Perla tratando de levantarse

-Dejame ayudarte-dijo Blu este le extendió su ala a Perla esta la tomo y intento pararse pero termino arrastrando a Blu al piso

-Perla pesas mucho-dijo Blu

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA?!-dijo Perla cambiando su humor raramente

-No-dijo Blu

-Me dijiste gorda… eres malo-dijo Perla llorando

-Perla yo no…-dijo Blu

-¿Tu no que?-dijo Perla curiosamente

-Ehhh Perla creo que eres bipolar como BW-dijo Blu

-¿Qué?-dijo Perla confundida

-Ehh creo que ya se lo que pasa-dijo alguien detrás ambos voltearon y vieron que era…

**Fin cap**

**XD mentira, me gusta hacer eso XD**

Rafael

-¿Qué le pasa a Perla?-dijo Blu

-Esta embarazada, ¿no es obio?-dijo Rafael

-¿Estoy… estoy embarazada-dijo Perla cambiando a un humor feliz

-Sere padre-dijo Blu feliz

-RAFAEL!-grito Eva desde muy lejos

-Bueno Eva también esta embarazada, me voy o me matara-dijo Rafael

-Esta bien-dijeron ambos y Rafael se fue

-Que emoción!-dijeron ambos muy felices

**Una semana después**

Blu estaba con lagañas y ojeras en los ojos y Perla lo seguía llamado pidiéndole sus cuidados

-DIOS PORQUE!-grito Blu al cielo y dios estaba con una cara de Trollface

**Un mes después**

-Blu ayúdame! Los huevos!-grito Perla y Blu llego con Rafael

-Descuida, solo respira profundo-dijo Blu

-ESTOY RESPIRANDO-grito Perla

-Blu necesito que metas tus alas y saques… por el amor de dios saque el huevo con cuidado-dijo Rafael, Blu vio que se asomaba el huevo y al verlo se desamyo

-Blu-dijo Perla al ver que Blu se desmayo

-Bueno me paso lo mismo, ahora tranquilízate-dijo Rafael y este saco el huevo, pero luego vio que se asomo otro y lo saco también, Blu se despertó

-Bueno ahora voy a…. hay mama-dijo Blu y se volvió a desmayar al ver el huevo

-Ya csi… este es el ultimo-dijo Rafael, Perla solto un grito de dolor y Rafael saco el ultimo huevo

-Bueno ya esta-dijo Rafael

-Uf! Hay que despertar a Blu-dijo Perla

-Hey Blu compadre despierta-dijo Rafael moviendo a Blu

-Despierta-dijo Rafael dándole una cachetada y este se despertó de inmediato

-¿Qué, DONDE CUANDO?-dijo Blu despertándose de inmediato

-Blu mira-dijo Perla tomando los huevos

-¿Son 3?-dijo Blu

-Si son trillizos-dijo Perla

-¿Cuándo romperán el cascaron?-dijo Blu

-Mmmm en unas 2 semanas-dijo Rafael

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

Cuando Rafael se fue Blu y Perla abrazaron los huevos y se durmieron.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido, se encargaba de traer la comida o otras cosas y Perla se quedaba cuidando los huevos, hasta que los huevos comenzaron a moverse

-Blu mira-dijo Perla mirando los huevos, Blu al ver que se movían se acerco a ver junto a Perla cuando se rompió el primero salió una polluela

-Mírala Blu es muy bonita-dijo Perla, cuando se rompió el segundo salió un polluelo

-Vaya es igualito a mi-dijo Blu al ver al polluelo cara plana, cuando se rompió el tercero salió un polluelo parecido al segundo pero no era cara plana

-¿Como los llamaremos?-dijo Perla abrazando a los pequeños ya estos aun no tenían plumas

-Se llamaran, Zafiro, Blu jr, y Lisandro-dijo Blu

-Me parece bien-dijo Perla y miro a los polluelos

-Hola niños-dijo Perla y los polluelos la abrazaron y seguían temblando, Blu se acerco y los abrazo también

Paso una semana y a los pequeños ya tenían plumas y aprendieron a volar y el santuario ya estaba listo

-Bueno, ahora vámonos que los pequeños deben haber despertado-dijo Blu terminando un beso con Perla

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Perla, ambos salieron, estaban en la clínica y se fueron a una atalaya y ahí estaban Linda, Tulio y Fernando, Blu se pozo en el hombro de Linda y Perla en el de Tulio

-Bueno Blu este es el adiós-dijo Linda dejando a Blu en el pasa manos y hicieron su saludo de amigos que no hacían hace mucho, Tulio tomo a Perla y la lanzo al aire y esta partio volando y Blu la siguió, cuando ya estaban en el aire llegaron sus hijos

-Papa, mama-dijeron los 3

-Niños-dijeron Blu y Perla

-Tenemos hambre- dijeron los 3 Blu y Perla se llevaron a los pequeños a un árbol cercano de la atalaya, era el mismo árbol en el cual durmieron cuando la atalaya se cayo estos entraron y Blu les paso unas frutas

**Tiempo después**

Pasaron los años y con el tiempo muchas aves llegaron al santuario Rafael termino con 28 hijos volviéndose loco, Nico y Pedro se hicieron famosos en su nuevo club, Linda se caso con Tulio adoptaron a Fernando y tuvieron 2 hijos propios, al santuario llegaron mas guacamayos Spix (azules) que buscaban un lugar seguro, Blu siguió felizmente casado con Perla y vivieron junto a sus hijos, ahora Blu y Perla estaban viejos en su nido mientras afuera sonaba la canción Real in Rio

Vengan Todas Las Aves  
Con Este Canto Especial  
Luna Y Estrellas  
Quitan Las Penas  
Amamos El Carnaval

Cerca de ahí habían 6 guacamayos azules cantando eran Zafiro, Blu jr y Lisandro con sus parejas

Díganle Amor En La Selva  
Todo Es Salvaje Y Real  
Juntos Estar  
Porque Es Nuestro Hogar  
Mágicamente En Rio (rio)  
Es Paz Y Más (Y Mas)  
No Sabe Que Tiene  
Un Cisne En Otro Lugar

Cantaron junto a sus hijos pero los interrumpió el canto de Pedro viejo

Soy El Rey Que Da Por Ellas  
Rey El Rey El Soberano  
De Las Aves El Lado Volado  
Pero El Lado Lado …

Pero Pedro se quedo sin aire y lo sustituyo Nico viejo

Todos Amamos La Samba  
(Amo La Samba)  
Se Siente En El Corazón  
(Soy El Rey, La Samba)  
Belleza Y Amor  
Es Pura Pación  
Mis Sueños Ya Doy En Rio(Rio)  
Digo Algo Más (Algo Más)  
Tan solo Los Sientes  
No Existe En Otro Lugar

Cuando terminaron de cantar Blu y Perla estaban en su nido mirando como celebraban y bailaban

-Recuerdo cuando nos divertíamos así-dijo Blu

-Si, pero ahora no lo podremos hacer mas-dijo Perla

-Lo se, pero estaremos juntos eternamente-dijo Blu

-Blu eres el ave mas tierna y amorosa que he conocido, en verdad me alegro que nos hayamos conocido y estemos juntos-dijo Perla

-Yo digo lo mismo, te amo-dijo Blu y beso a Perla, cuando terminaron su beso se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos quedando en un sueño eterno mientras que en el paraíso Blu y Perla estaban en sus formas jóvenes (15 años) volando juntos por los cielos recordando todos sus buenos momentos y que habían concluido con su papel en la vida, salvar su especie y vivir juntos amándose por la eternidad

**Fin**

**Bueno la saga de este fic llego a su fin ojala les haya gustado, bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews, apoyo, y muchas cosas mas, nos veremos en otro fic. Saludos a todos M.A.T**


End file.
